Babysicoeur
by lovagirl58
Summary: Isabella Swan vit avec son père dans une petite ville du nom de Forks. Elle est en terminale Littéraire, a une vie tranquille. Un jour, son père lui annonce qu'il a rencontré leurs nouveaux voisins et qu'elle doit aller les voir car ces derniers auraient besoin de son aide. Qui sont ces fameux voisins ? En quoi Isabella peut-elle les aider ? Est-ce que ce service va changer sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi

* * *

Chapitre 1

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant mon réveil sonner. Malheureusement pour lui, il eut droit à un vol plané dans ma chambre. Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Je me levais à contre-cœur et allais ramasser mon réveil qui avait atterri sur un coussin au pied de mon lit. Je l'avais mis ici y a quelques années auparavant car j'en avais eu marre de racheter des réveils.

Après avoir remis mon réveil en place sur ma table de nuit, j'allais dans la salle de bain me préparer pour le lycée.

J'étais en terminale. Il me restait cinq mois avant la fin des cours. J'avais vraiment hâte que ça se termine.

Je sortis de sous la douche une dizaine de minutes après y être entré. Après m'être essuyée, je mis la tenue que j'avais emmenée avec moi. Il s'agissait d'un slim noir et d'un pull noir et blanc. Une fois habillée, je descendis dans la cuisine préparer et prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'étais tranquillement installée à table, en train de manger, quand j'entendis mon père descendre.

\- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il une fois dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Ce soir, normalement, je ne rentre pas trop tard, m'informa-t-il.

\- Ok, pas de soucis, répondis-je.

\- J'y vais. À ce soir Bella, passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi, dis-je avant qu'il ne parte.

Charlie était le shérif de Forks, la bourgade où l'on vivait.

À la fin de mon petit déjeuner, je débarrassais mes affaires avant d'aller une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain pour terminer de ma préparer. Dès que j'eus terminé, je repassais par ma chambre récupérer mon sac de cours.

Après avoir enfilé mes bottes, mon blouson, mes gants et mon écharpe, je sortis de chez moi et me dépêchai de gagner l'intérieur de ma Chevrolet. Je mis le chauffage à fond tellement il faisait froid dehors. En même temps c'était normal étant donné qu'on était en février. Je mis aussi mon autoradio en route avant de prendre la direction du lycée.

Je me garais sur le parking une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je descendis de la voiture pour rejoindre mon amie.

\- Hey salut Bella ! me salua mon amie une fois vers elle.

\- Salut Angela.

On discuta un peu avant que la cloche sonne le début des cours. On se dirigea donc vers notre premier cours.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. À midi, je retrouvais Angela devant le self. Après avoir pris un plateau, on s'installa à une table. On était en train de manger tout en se racontant notre weekend quand Jessica et Lauren s'installèrent à notre table.

\- Salut les filles, nous dirent-elles.

\- Salut, répondit-on.

\- Vous ne savez pas la dernière ? nous demanda Jessica.

Jessica et Lauren étaient de vraies commères. Dès que quelque chose de spécial se passait au lycée, elles étaient au courant et elles ne se gênaient pas pour le faire partager à tout le monde, même avec ceux qui n'en avaient rien à faire. Angela et moi faisons parti des personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire des ragots.

\- Nan, mais vas y, dit nous tout, soupirai-je.

Qu'on le veuille ou non elle nous l'aurait quand même dit.

\- Et bien ça y est, Mme Excia est enfin remplacée, nous apprit Jessica.

Mme Excia enseignait les mathématiques avancées. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'elle était en congé maternité.

\- Mais c'est pas ça le plus important, intervient Lauren. Le must du must c'est qu'elle est remplacée non pas par une prof mais par un prof et en plus il est super canon, ajouta-t-elle.

Avec Angela on se regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il est soi-disant beau que ça fait de lui un bon prof, dis-je.

\- Peut être, mais ça aide beaucoup, contra Jessica.

Je soupirais et levais de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Regardez, le voilà. C'est celui avec la chemise blanche, nous montra Lauren.

Angela et moi regardions dans la direction qu'elle nous indiquait. En voyant le prof je devais bien admettre que les deux filles avaient raison. Il était vraiment pas mal.

\- Alors vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Lauren.

\- J'en dis que je suis contente d'avoir pris l'option math avancé, répondit Angela.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était mon cas. Je n'avais pas pris cette option tellement j'étais une bille en math.

\- Il est pas mal, dis-je.

\- Pas mal ? Tu rigoles, il est complètement canon ! s'exclama Jessica.

Nous rigolâmes à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours. Avec les filles on se sépara pour rejoindre nos salles de cours.

L'après-midi de cours se déroula tranquillement. Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, c'était avec soulagement que je regagnais ma voiture. Après avoir discuté un peu avec Angela, je rentrais chez moi.

Une fois arrivée, j'allais dans la cuisine me servir un verre de lait et prendre quelques gâteaux avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je fis mes devoirs tout en prenant mon goûter.

Aux alentours de 18h30, je descendis à la cuisine préparer le dîner. Charlie rentra une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Hum ça sent bon par ici, dit Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai fait un hachis parmentier, répondis-je. Ça sera prêt dans dix minutes, ajoutai-je.

Durant le dîner on échangea quelques banalités. Charlie était comme moi, il n'était pas trop bavard. À la fin du repas, je fis la vaisselle pendant que Charlie partait dans le salon regarder un match de baseball.

Quand j'eus terminé, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à mon père avant de monter. Je passais à ma chambre prendre mon pyjama avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain. De retour dans ma chambre, je me glissais sous les draps. Avant de dormir, je décidais de lire un peu. Je pris donc le livre qui était posé sur ma table de nuit. C'était _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_. Je ne me rappelais même plus le nombre de fois que j'avais lu ce livre tellement je l'adorais.

Je finis par m'endormir au bout d'un moment.

* * *

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions.

J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Je tenais à remercier ma Béta pour son aide dans la correction de ma fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à laisser vos avis.

Merci à ceux qui on déjà laisser leur avis.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Bella :

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement. En ce samedi matin, j'étais en train de terminer de me préparer pour aller travailler. Le mercredi après-midi, ainsi que le samedi matin, je travaillais à Déco Style. C'était un magasin de décoration tenu par Alice Hale. Ça faisait presque deux ans que je travaillais pour elle.

Alice était âgée de 22 ans et mesurait environ 1m58. Elle était pleine de vie, excentrique, une vraie pile électrique quand elle s'y mettait. Il n'y avait que son mari, Jasper, qui arrivait à la calmer quand elle partait dans ses idées délirantes. Jasper, âgé de 23 ans, était psychologue, il était d'un tempérament calme, tout le contraire de sa femme.

Une fois prête, je pris la route pour le travail. J'arrivais à la boutique une heure plus tard.

\- Salut Bella, me salua Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Salut Alice, répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Prête pour cette matinée ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

On se mit toutes les deux au travail. J'adorais travailler ici. On rigolait bien tout en travaillant.

Pendant la matinée pas mal de clients passèrent au magasin. Comme d'habitude on avait eut droit à notre lot de chieurs.

Alice ferma son magasin à 13h. Comme à chaque fin de journée, Alice compta la caisse pendant que je rangeais le magasin. Alors que ma patronne était au coffre en train de déposer l'argent, on frappa à la porte vitrée du magasin. J'allais ouvrir en ayant reconnu Jasper derrière celle-ci.

\- Salut Bella. Pas trop dure la matinée ? me demanda ce dernier en me faisant la bise.

\- Salut Jasper. Ça a été, répondis-je.

\- Où est ma charmante femme ?

\- Elle est au coffre.

Alice revient quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hey ! Coucou mon minou ! s'exclama Alice en voyant son mari.

\- Coucou ma chérie, répondit Jasper avant de l'embrasser. Vous avez bientôt fini ?

\- On en a encore pour dix minutes, l'informa Alice.

Comme l'avait prédit ma patronne, on termina de ranger dix minutes plus tard.

\- Hey Bella, avec Jasper on va manger une pizza et après on va au ciné voir Hunger Games 3, ça te dit de venir avec nous ? me proposa Alice.

\- Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dis-je.

\- Si on te le propose, c'est que ça ne nous gêne pas, affirma Jasper.

\- Bah, hésitai-je.

\- Aller Bella, tu verras ça sera cool, insista Alice.

\- Bon bah ok alors, finis-je par accepter.

Il arrivait que quelques fois Alice et Jasper m'invitent à manger et à passer l'après-midi avec eux. Et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient cinq et six ans de plus que moi, je m'entendais bien avec eux.

Il était près de 17h quand ils me déposèrent à ma voiture. Pendant le trajet on avait échangé nos impressions par rapport au film. Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et dit de faire attention sur la route, Alice et Jasper rentrèrent chez eux. Je fis de même une fois dans ma voiture.

En entrant chez moi, je trouvais un mot de mon père, posé à côté du téléphone, me prévenant que je ne devais pas l'attendre pour le dîner car il rentrerait tard du commissariat.

Vu que je n'avais pas le repas à préparer, je décidais d'aller me faire couler un bon bain, j'y versais un peu de solution moussante. Quand ce fut prêt, je me déshabillais et me glissais dans la baignoire. Au contact de l'eau chaude, mon corps se décontracta peu à peu.

Je vidais l'eau quand cette dernière devenait froide. Je me lavais vite fait avant de sortir de la baignoire. Après m'être séchée, j'enfilais mon pyjama avant d'aller dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.

Aux alentours de 20h30 je fis une pause pour aller dîner. N'ayant pas très faim, je me préparais un sandwich au jambon que je pris pour manger dans ma chambre tout en continuant de faire mes devoirs. Il n'était pas loin de 22h quand je les terminais. Je rangeais tout avant d'aller me coucher. Une fois sous mes draps, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me levais aux alentours de 10h. En allant dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je remarquais que Charlie m'avait laissé un mot sur le frigo me disant qu'il allait chez Billy et qu'il rentrerait vers 19h.

Billy était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Il vivait à la Push, la réserve indienne qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de Forks. Billy et Charlie allaient souvent pêcher quand c'était la période.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je décidais de profiter de l'absence de Charlie pour faire le ménage. Je mis la télé en marche et sélectionnais la chaine de musique pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Je fis tourner des machines, passais l'aspirateur et lavais toutes les pièces de la maison. Après avoir passé le linge au sèche-linge, je le repassais et le rangeais. Je préparais aussi le dîner. J'avais décidé de faire du poulet avec des haricots verts.

Charlie rentra vers 19h30.

\- Bonsoir Bella.

\- Bonsoir papa. On peut passer à table si c'est bon pour toi.

\- Pas de souci, répondit-il.

\- T'as passé une bonne journée ? lui demandai-je alors qu'on passait à table.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs Billy te passe le bonjour.

\- Ok, tu lui repasseras la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

\- En rentrant je me suis arrêté voir nos nouveaux voisins, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré en retard. Il s'agit d'Edward et d'Elsa. Je voulais m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien installés. En discutant un peu avec Edward, il m'a avoué qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide de temps en temps. Je lui ai dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser, m'expliqua Charlie.

\- Mais papa, comment veux tu que je fasse ? J'ai tous les jours cours jusqu'à 17h30, le mercredi après-midi je travaille jusqu'à 17h, je travaille aussi le samedi matin, dis-je. En plus j'ai mes révisions pour le bac, ajoutai-je.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça sera à toi de voir avec lui. Il t'attend chez lui demain à 18h.

\- D'accord, j'irais, soupirai-je.

\- Merci Bella.

À la fin du repas, je fis la vaisselle, souhaitais bonne nuit à mon père et montais me coucher. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir tellement j'étais fatiguée de ma journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont mises en alerte et en favori.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Bella :

Ma journée de cours se déroula trop rapidement à mon goût. Malgré moi j'appréhendais un peu mon pseudo rendez-vous avec mes nouveaux voisins. Je me demandais bien à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler car je ne les avais pas encore croisés. Je me demandais aussi ce qu'ils pouvaient faire comme métier pour qu'ils aient besoin de moi.

\- Hou, hou, Bella ? T'es avec nous ? me demanda Angela.

\- Oui pourquoi ? répondis-je.

\- Peut être parce que ça fait prêt de cinq minutes que je te parle sans que tu réagisses, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Désolée Angela, j'étais dans mes pensées, m'excusai-je.

\- Ça j'avais bien remarqué.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle était en train de fantasmer sur le magnifique professeur Cullen, nous dit Jessica en passant vers nous avec Lauren.

\- On n'est pas toutes comme toi, répliquai-je en rigolant.

\- Elles sont irrécupérables, soupira Angela.

\- Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, confirmai-je. Tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais venir chez moi pour qu'on puisse faire nos devoirs ensemble.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas ce soir, répondis-je.

\- Une autre fois alors, me dit-elle.

On se fit la bise avant qu'on retourne à nos voitures.

Je me garais devant chez moi une vingtaine de minutes après être partie du lycée. J'eus juste le temps de déposer mon sac de cours dans ma chambre avant que ce ne soit l'heure d'aller chez mes voisins. L'avantage c'est que j'avais juste à traverser la route pour être chez eux.

Une fois devant la maison je pris une grande inspiration avant de poser mon doigt sur la sonnette. Je n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me retrouvais face au nouveau prof de math avancé. Je devais bien admettre que Jessica et Lauren avaient raison quand elles disaient qu'il était canon.

\- Monsieur Cullen ? dis-je surprise.

\- Bonsoir Isabella. Entrez je vous en prie, m'invita-t-il en se poussant.

\- Merci.

Il me guida jusque dans le salon et m'invita à m'asseoir d'un signe de tête.

\- Votre père m'a fait pas mal d'éloges sur vous.

\- Ça c'est bien Charlie, dis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Au départ, j'avais prévu de faire appel à quelqu'un de plus âgé et de plus expérimenté, mais Charlie a su me convaincre de vous donner une chance.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue, dis-je.

Monsieur Cullen se leva et alla devant l'escalier.

\- Elsa, chérie, tu veux bien descendre, appela-t-il.

Nous y voilà, j'allais rencontrer Mme Cullen. Quelques instants plus tard M. Cullen revient dans le salon. Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'il soit suivi de sa femme mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était plutôt une petite fille qui fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à mi-dos, des yeux couleur vert. Elle avait l'air d'avoir 4 ou 5 ans. La fillette m'adressa un vague sourire avant d'aller vers son père.

\- Chérie voici Isabella. Isabella voici ma fille Elsa, nous présenta-t-il.

\- Bonjour Elsa, la saluai-je.

La petite me répondit d'un petit signe de la main. Elle avait l'air bien timide. Elsa se pencha vers son père pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier soupira avant d'hocher la tête. Elsa lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de remonter.

\- Excusez-là, elle est timide avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas, s'excusa M. Cullen.

\- Y a pas de mal, dis-je.

\- Bien, venons en au fait de votre venue. J'aurais besoin d'une baby-sitter pour Elsa. En plus de mon travail au lycée de Forks, je donne des cours du soir. J'aurais donc besoin de quelqu'un pour garder ma fille le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi de 18h à 21h30, m'expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse ?

\- Oui, répondis-je après avoir réfléchi.

\- Bien, vous commencerez lundi. Vous serez en essai toute la semaine. Si tout se passe bien, vous serez engagée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Ça me convient, dis-je.

\- Si vous n'avez pas de question, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Après s'être salués, je rentrais chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je commençais mes devoirs. Vers 19h je m'arrêtais pour aller préparer le dîner. Pendant que le repas finissait de cuire, je mis la table. Tout fut prêt quand Charlie rentra du travail. On passa à table après qu'il m'ait saluée. Mon père me demanda comment s'était passer mon rendez-vous chez M. Cullen. Je lui dis que ça s'était bien passé et qu'à partir de lundi j'étais prise à l'essai pour une semaine. Charlie me dit qu'il était content pour moi et qu'il était sûr que ça marcherait.

À la fin du dîner, Charlie alla regarder la télé comme à son habitude, pendant que je débarrassais la table et fit la vaisselle. Quand tout fut fait, je souhaitais bonne nuit à mon père avant de monter dans ma chambre terminer mes devoirs. Une heure plus tard je les avais terminés. Je préparais mes affaires pour demain avant d'aller me coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Bella :

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Le samedi, mon travail à la boutique c'était passé comme d'habitude. L'après-midi, je l'avais passé avec Angela. On fit nos devoirs toutes les deux. Le soir, on décida d'aller manger une pizza avant de se faire un cinéma. Vu que la séance se terminait tard, je dormais chez ma meilleure amie. Je rentrais le lendemain à 10h. Le reste de la journée, je fis un peu de ménage.

Quand mes cours furent terminés, je me dépêchais de rentrer. C'était aujourd'hui que je commençais le baby-sitting et si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais arriver en retard. Il avait fallu que le prof nous retienne après la sonnerie. Je n'aurais donc pas le temps de passer chez moi poser mes affaires.

Je me garais devant chez moi et allais directement chez M. Cullen. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, j'appuyais sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur le propriétaire de la maison.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, me dit-il en me laissant entrer.

\- Bonsoir M. Cullen, le saluai-je.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward, ça sera mieux, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais seulement ici, au lycée ce sera M. Cullen vu que je suis un membre enseignant.

\- D'accord.

\- D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que vous n'ébruitiez pas le fait que j'aie une fille et que vous en êtes la baby-sitter. Je vous demande ça pour protéger Elsa, car j'ai eu quelques problèmes où l'on habitait avant, m'informa-t-il.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondis-je.

\- Bien. Alors Elsa doit manger à 19h, après vous l'aidez pour son bain et elle devra être couchée à 20h30. Vous pouvez prendre votre repas en même temps qu'elle. Une fois qu'elle sera au lit, vous pouvez regarder la télé, lire – on a une bonne bibliothèque, faire vos devoirs, enfin faites ce que vous voulez pour vous occupez. Normalement je serai de retour vers 21h30, m'expliqua-t-il. Ah oui j'oubliais, je vous ai noté mon numéro de portable ainsi que celui où je travaille à côté du téléphone, ajouta-t-il.

Il me fit visiter un peu et me montra où se trouvait les choses dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'Elsa est allergique à quelque chose ? À un aliment ? demandai-je.

\- Non, elle n'est allergique à rien.

M. Cullen alla au pied de l'escalier et appela sa fille. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à descendre. Elle me dit un timide bonjour auquel je répondis.

\- Ma puce, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis ce matin ? lui demanda son père.

\- Oui, que tu devais donner des cours à des personnes le soir et que c'est pour ça qu'Isabella devait me garder, répondit Elsa.

\- C'est bien ça, approuva M. Cullen. J'ai un peu fait visiter la maison à Isabella, si des fois elle ne se rappelle plus où se trouve les choses, aide-la.

\- Oui papa.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Je compte sur toi pour être sage. Écoute et fais ce que te dira Isabella, recommanda mon professeur.

\- D'accord papa, répondit Elsa.

La fille et le père s'embrassèrent avant que ce dernier ne parte. Quand la porte fut fermée, Elsa se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu veux venir voir ma chambre ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Bien sur, répondis-je.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraina à sa suite vers sa chambre.

Les murs étaient dans les tons roses avec une frise épaisse violette. Des stickers papillons de différentes couleurs étaient collés sur les murs, au sol un parquet clair était posé. Il y avait un lit une place en bois rose avec un voilage blanc qui se trouvait au niveau de la tête de lit. Une table de nuit en bois rose était disposée vers la tête de lit avec dessus une lampe en forme de fleur ainsi qu'une photo d'elle et son père. À l'opposé du lit se trouvait une grande armoire ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. Une grande étagère avec des peluches était accrochée au mur. Il y avait aussi deux poufs poire – l'un rose et l'autre mauve, un coffre à jouet, un grand château, une maison de Barbie, une petite table carrée avec des chaises, et encore d'autres choses.

\- Elle est belle ma chambre ? me demanda Elsa.

\- Elle est très belle, répondis-je.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Et la tienne, elle est comment ? me questionna-t-elle.

Je me mis à lui expliquer que mes murs étaient peints en mauve, qu'au sol j'avais du parquet clair. Que j'avais un grand lit deux places, une table de nuit en chêne avec dessus un réveil et une lampe, un bureau en chêne où je faisais mes devoirs, une bibliothèque remplie de livres et une autre où se trouvait mes affaires de cours et une plus petite avec des DVD, une grande armoire. Je lui dis que j'avais des étagères fixées au mur avec différents bibelots et que sur le mur qui faisait face à mon lit, j'avais accroché des photos – de ma famille, de mes amis, de moi, de différents endroits où j'avais été.

\- Waouh, elle a l'air trop géniale ta chambre ! s'exclama Elsa.

\- Si tu veux, je peux la prendre en photo comme ça tu la verras demain, lui proposai-je.

\- Oh oui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

\- Du jambon avec des nouilles.

Elsa resta dans sa chambre pendant que je préparais le dîner. Quand ce fut prêt, je l'appelais pour qu'elle vienne dîner. Pendant le repas, on fit un peu plus connaissance. Quand on eut terminé de manger, on monta dans la salle de bain pour qu'Elsa puisse prendre son bain. Une fois cela fait, je l'aidais à mettre son pyjama. Je rangeais un peu la salle de bain le temps qu'elle se lave les dents. Quand ce fut fait, Elsa alla se mettre au lit.

\- Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ? me demanda Elsa quand je la bordais.

\- Bien sur, répondis-je.

La petite se leva et alla chercher un livre. Elle se recoucha après m'avoir tendu ce dernier. Elsa me fit une place à côté d'elle. J'ouvris le livre et commençai à lire l'histoire.

J'avais lu trois chapitres quand je remarquais qu'Elsa s'était endormie. Je refermais le livre et allais le ranger avant de quitter doucement la chambre et d'éteindre la lumière.

Après avoir tiré un peu la porte de la chambre, je redescendais. J'allais dans la cuisine afin de faire la vaisselle et tout remettre en ordre.

Je venais tout juste de terminer ma tâche quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, me salua M. Cullen en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Je vous ai gardé une assiette de notre dîner dans le frigo.

\- Du jambon et des pâtes ? dit M. Cullen après avoir sorti son assiette.

Il semblait à la fois surpris et amusé.

\- Elsa voulait manger cela, dis-je pour me défendre.

\- D'accord. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Isabella. Demain, même heure ?

\- Oui, dis-je en récupérant mon sac.

\- Bonne soirée Isabella, me salua M. Cullen après m'avoir raccompagnée à la porte.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi. Mon père me salua quand je fus rentrée. Il me demanda comment cela s'était passé. Je lui répondis que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il m'attendait demain à la même heure.

Je saluais mon père avant de monter dans ma chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, je la pris en photo avant de faire mes devoirs. Une fois terminé, j'allais me coucher. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Le reste de ma semaine était assez chargé. En effet, entre mes cours, le baby-sitting et mon travail à la boutique, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi.

On était vendredi soir, j'étais chez M. Cullen et je venais de terminer de ranger la cuisine. En attendant le retour de mon professeur, j'allais m'installer dans le salon. Je sortis un livre de mon sac et me mis à lire afin de m'occuper.

\- Bonsoir Isabella.

Je sursautais en entendant parler M. Cullen. J'étais tellement prise dans mon livre que j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa M. Cullen.

\- Je ne vous avez pas entendu rentrer.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec ma fille ?

\- Oui.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, avant que vous partiez, je voudrais que nous discutions un peu, me dit mon professeur en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Bien sur.

\- J'aimerais avoir votre ressenti sur votre semaine.

\- Euh, pour ma part ça s'est bien passé. Je pense que je me suis bien occupé d'Elsa. En même temps ça n'a pas été trop compliqué car votre fille est vraiment adorable.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est vrai que ma fille est assez facile à vivre. En ce qui concerne votre travail, je suis satisfait, vous respectez les consignes. Et choses non négligeable, ma fille vous apprécie énormément.

\- J'apprécie aussi beaucoup votre fille.

Je vis M. Cullen sourire à ce que je venais de dire.

\- Si ça vous intéresse, je vous embauche jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je vous payerai pour les trois heures : neuf dollars de l'heure et pour la demi-heure : quatre dollars. Ce qui fait cent vingt-quatre dollars la semaine. Est-ce que ça vous convient ? demanda M. Cullen.

\- Oui, acceptai-je.

\- Je vous payerai tous les vendredis soir.

\- Entendu.

\- Bien, alors je vous attends lundi. Bonne soirée Isabella, me salua-t-il en me raccompagnant à la porte.

\- Bonne soirée M. Cullen, dis-je avant de partir.

Une fois chez moi, je saluais mon père et lui annonçais la bonne nouvelle. Il était content pour moi. Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans cette dernière, je me mis en pyjama avant de faire mes devoirs. Quand j'eus terminé ces derniers, j'allais me coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos mises en alertes, en favori et vos avis. Ça fait plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Point de vue de Bella :

Ça faisait un peu plus de quinze jours que j'étais officiellement la baby-sitter d'Elsa et tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Elsa était vraiment une petite fille adorable. Je m'entendais bien avec elle. Le seul petit souci que j'avais, c'était son père. J'étais de plus en plus attirée par Edward. Outre le fait qu'il était très beau, il était aussi cultivé, attentionné, et j'en passe. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous car, déjà, j'étais plus jeune que lui et surtout, il était un professeur de mon lycée. J'essayais donc de faire abstraction de cette attirance que j'éprouvais mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

À la fin de ma journée de cours, je me dépêchais d'aller à ma voiture et de rentrer chez moi. Une fois arrivée, j'allais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre avant d'aller chez mes voisins.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward peu de temps après avoir sonné.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, me salua-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Edward, répondis-je en entrant.

Au départ j'avais eu un peu de mal à l'appeler par son prénom mais maintenant c'était bon. En plus j'aimais bien le faire et je trouvais qu'il sonnait bien quand je le prononçais.

\- Tout va bien ? entendis-je Edward me demander.

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi ? dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

\- Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

\- Ce n'est rien, dis-je.

Alors qu'il allait au pied de l'escalier pour appeler sa fille, je ne pus m'empêcher de le reluquer. De dos, il était tout aussi agréable à regarder que de face. En plus il avait un super fessier.

Quand il se retourna, nos yeux se croisèrent. Je vis qu'il avait un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en pensant qu'il avait dû sentir mon regard sur lui.

\- Bonjour Bella, entendis-je.

\- Bonjour Elsa, répondis-je en me tournant vers cette dernière.

Je me baissais pour l'embrasser.

\- Ma chérie, je vais devoir y aller, dit Edward.

\- D'accord. Travaille bien papa, je t'aime.

\- Merci ma chérie. Moi aussi je t'aime et sois sage, dit son père avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

\- Dis Bella, tu viens jouer avec moi ? me demanda Elsa.

\- Bien sur.

On monta toute les deux jouer dans sa chambre. Quand ce fut l'heure, je descendis préparer le dîner. Après avoir regardé ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et dans les placards, je décidais de faire des saucisses avec des haricots verts.

\- Elsa, ma puce, tu viens dîner s'il te plait, l'appelai-je quand tout fut prêt.

\- J'arrive Bella, répondit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut dans la cuisine. Elle alla se laver les mains avant de venir à table. On dîna tout en discutant de ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée.

Quand on eut terminé, on monta pour qu'Elsa puisse prendre son bain. Je rangeais la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se lavait les dents.

Quand tout fut rangé, j'allais rejoindre Elsa dans sa chambre. Elle était déjà allongée dans son lit. Elle me fit une place à côté d'elle et me tendit un livre. Depuis que je la gardais, je lui lisais tout les soirs quelques chapitres pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Comme à son habitude, Elsa s'endormit après que j'ai lu trois chapitres. Après avoir rangé le livre, je sortais doucement de la chambre. Je retournais dans la cuisine afin de faire un peu de rangement. Quand j'eus fini, j'allais dans le salon pour lire un peu.

J'étais tellement prise dans mon livre que je sursautais en entendant la sonnette d'entrée retentir. J'attendais quelques instants pour voir si ça sonnait une nouvelle fois. Vu que ce n'était pas le cas, je me remis à lire. J'avais lu quelques pages quand j'entendis de nouveau la sonnette. Je regardais l'heure, il était presque 21h. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-ci. Je m'avançais prudemment vers la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir entre-ouvert cette dernière, je me trouvais devant un jeune couple. La femme était superbe, elle avait de magnifiques longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, elle était grande et fine. Quand à l'homme, il était un peu plus grand que la femme, il avait une carrure assez imposante, les cheveux courts et bruns, des yeux marron.

\- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ? demandai-je.

\- Oui. Je suis le frère d'Edward et voici ma femme. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? dit l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce que vous dites est la vérité ? demandai-je.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on mentirait, dit la femme. Bon vous nous laissez entrer ou quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Non, répondis-je.

\- Comment-ça non ? Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous vous poussez et vous nous laissez entrer ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il pleut ! s'énerva la femme.

\- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas entrer. Je vous conseille de partir. Si vous ne le faites pas, j'appellerais mon père et pour information, c'est le chef de la police de Forks, dis-je.

Le couple semblait abasourdi par ce que je venais de dire.

\- Viens chérie, dit l'homme en tirant sa femme par le bras.

Le couple partit vers une voiture et monta dedans. Je refermais la porte et m'adossais à cette dernière. En posant ma main sur ma poitrine, je remarquais que mon rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. J'inspirais et expirais doucement pour me calmer. Cela marcha après quelques minutes.

Une fois que mon rythme cardiaque fut redevenu normal, j'allais à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Alors que je reposais le verre dans l'évier, j'entendis mon portable sonner. En regardant qui m'appelait, je vis que c'était Edward.

\- A?

\- Isabella, c'est Edward. Est-ce que tu as eu la visite d'un couple ? L'homme est assez baraqué, me demanda-t-il.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ok. C'est mon frère et sa femme. Est-ce que tu peux les faire entrer ?

\- Euh oui.

\- D'accord. J'ai presque fini. A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Oups, je crois que je viens de faire une boulette. Je mis mon portable dans ma poche avant de retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Après l'avoir ouverte, je trouvais l'homme et la femme devant moi. Je me décalais pour les laisser passer.

\- Quand on vous disait qu'on était de la famille d'Edward, dit la femme en passant devant moi.

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je.

\- ça dérange si on va prendre une douche pour nous réchauffer ? demanda l'homme.

\- Euh non, répondis-je.

L'homme et sa femme montèrent à l'étage. Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur douche, je préparais un vrai chocolat chaud.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils descendirent et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Quant à moi, j'apportais la boisson chaude quand elle fut prête.

\- Du chocolat chaud ? dit la femme surprise quand je posais les tasses devant eux.

\- Mon père dit toujours qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ils prirent chacun une tasse et commencèrent à boire leur boisson.

\- C'est super bon ! s'exclama l'homme.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bon, dit la femme.

\- Merci. Au fait, je suis Isabella, la baby-sitter d'Elsa, me présentai-je.

\- Je suis Emmett et comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je suis le frère d'Edward. Et voici ma femme, Rosalie.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervée tout à l'heure, s'excusa Rosalie.

\- Moi aussi je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir crus. Forks a beau être une petite ville, on a notre lot de malfaiteurs et vu que je n'étais pas au courant de votre venue, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser entrer, dis-je.

\- On comprend. Votre père est vraiment le chef de la police où c'était juste pour nous faire peur que vous avez dit cela ? voulut savoir Emmett.

\- Je ne rigolais pas, mon père est vraiment le chef de la police, répondis-je.

On discuta un peu tout les trois en buvant notre boisson.

\- Au fait Isabella… commença Rosalie.

\- Bella, l'interrompis-je. Je préfère Bella, ajoutai-je face à son regard interrogateur.

\- D'accord. Alors Bella, tu es en quelle classe ? demanda Rosalie.

\- En terminale L, répondis-je.

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Enseigner la littérature française à la fac.

\- Houlà, ça fait encore beaucoup d'études après le bac, dit Emmett.

\- Cinq ans, répondis-je.

On était en train de rire tout les trois à une blague que venait de nous raconter Emmett, quand on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, nous salua Edward en pénétrant dans le salon.

Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine afin de poser les sacs qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Hé, salut frangin, dit Emmett en allant le prendre dans ses bras quand il fut de retour vers nous.

Rosalie se leva à son tour et alla le saluer.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain, dit Edward en prenant place avec nous.

\- On voulait te faire une surprise. Bon ça à un peu foiré mais bon, expliqua Emmett.

\- Désolé, m'excusai-je une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas grave. En tout cas Edward, tu peux être sûr de Bella. Elle ne laisse personne entrer, même quand on lui dit qu'on est de ta famille, dit Emmett.

Je rougissais et croisais le regard d'Edward, il me souri.

\- Je vais vous laisser en famille, dis-je en me levant.

\- Reste manger avec nous, proposa Emmett.

\- C'est gentil mais j'ai dîné en même temps qu'Elsa.

Je saluais tout le monde.

\- Edward, tu vas peut être la raccompagner chez elle, dit Emmett.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'habite juste en face, dis-je.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Imagine que tu te fasses attaquer par un loup, dit Emmett.

\- Par un loup ? demandai-je surprise.

\- Oui par un loup, confirma Emmett.

Je pris mon sac et allais vers la porte.

\- Bonne nuit Bella, dit Emmett alors que je sortais de la maison avec Edward.

\- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de me raccompagner, fis-je remarquer à Edward alors qu'on arrivait devant chez moi.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Bonne nuit Isabella, ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de partir.

Je restais quelques instants abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Je touchais ma joue qu'il venait d'embrasser. C'est avec un sourire béat que je rentrais chez moi. Je saluais mon père avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je me mis en pyjama avant de me mettre au lit. Et comme depuis un certain temps, mes rêves furent peuplés d'Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Point de vue d'Edward :

Ça faisait un peu plus de quinze jours que mon frère et sa femme m'avaient rendu visite. Ils étaient restés jusqu'au dimanche. Leur venue m'avait fait très plaisir. Ma fille aussi avait été très heureuse de passer du temps avec son oncle et sa tante. Au départ, il avait été prévu que mon frère vienne le vendredi mais il en avait décidé autrement.

 **Flash-Back :**

 _J'étais en train de donner mon cours du soir quand j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je m'excusais auprès de mes élèves avant de sortir de la salle. Je regardais qui m'appelait._

 _\- Hé, salut Emmett, dis-je après avoir décroché._

 _\- Salut p'tit frère, me salua-t-il._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder car je suis au travail._

 _\- Tu te rappelles qu'on devait venir demain ? Et bah, on a voulu te faire une surprise en venant ce soir mais on a un léger problème. Quand on a sonné chez toi, une jeune fille nous a ouvert et elle ne veut pas nous laisser entrer malgré le fait qu'on lui ait dit que j'étais ton frère. Elle nous a aussi menacés d'appeler la police si on ne partait pas, m'expliqua mon frère._

 _\- Vous êtes où là ? demandai-je._

 _\- Dans la voiture, devant chez toi._

 _\- Ok. Je vais régler le problème, dis-je avant de raccrocher._

 _J'appelais vite fait Isabella afin de lui expliquer la situation. Je lui demandais donc de bien vouloir laisser mon frère et ma belle-sœur entrer chez moi. À la fin de la communication, j'envoyais vite fait un message à mon frère pour lui dire que tout était réglé avant que je retourne en cours._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Je me rappelais aussi qu'avec Emmett, on avait eu une sérieuse conversation tout les deux. Il avait remarqué les coups d'œil que je jetais à Isabella. Après qu'il m'ait cuisiné, j'avais fini par lui avouer que j'étais attiré par elle, que je l'appréciais énormément et tout ce que j'appréciais chez elle. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait me faire la morale, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il m'avait juste conseillé de faire attention et que si je voulais tenter quelque chose, je devais bien réfléchir avant de le faire car il y avait de nombreuses choses à prendre en compte.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant retentir la sonnette d'entrée.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, la saluai-je après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Bonsoir Edward, dit-elle en entrant.

\- Encore merci d'avoir accepté de garder Elsa ce soir, dis-je.

En effet, vu que ce soir je devais aller à un gala de charité organisé par mes parents, je lui avais demandé, il y a quelques jours, si elle pouvait garder ma fille.

\- Elsa, ma chérie, je vais y aller, appelai-je ma fille du bas des escaliers.

\- Moi aussi je veux venir, dit ma fille une fois vers moi.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas venir, lui rappelai-je.

\- Mais je veux voir mamie et papy ! râla ma fille.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, je vis Isabella s'approcher de ma fille. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais le visage de ma fille s'éclaira d'un coup.

\- C'est vrai ? On va pouvoir y faire ? lui demanda ma fille.

\- Oui et encore d'autres choses, répondit Isabella.

\- Tu feras un bisou à mamie et papy pour moi ? me demanda ma fille.

\- Bien sur, répondis-je.

J'embrassais ma fille et passais une veste noire par-dessus mon smoking avant de sortir de chez moi. Une fois dans ma voiture, je pris la direction de Seattle, c'est là que se déroulait le gala de mes parents.

Deux heures plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je laissais mes clés de voiture au voiturier et entrais à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Je trouvais sans difficulté la salle où avait lieu le gala. La décoration de la pièce était à la fois simple et sophistiquée.

Après avoir salué quelques personnes, j'arrivais enfin vers mes parents.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, m'embrassa ma mère.

\- Bonsoir, saluai-je mes parents.

On discuta un peu tout les trois avant d'être interrompus.

\- Salut tout le monde, nous salua ma sœur.

On la salua à notre tour avant de saluer son mari.

\- Alors Ed, comment ça se passe tes cours ? me demanda mon beau-frère.

\- Ça se passe super bien. Et ton travail ?

\- Ça va, ça me passionne toujours autant, répondit-il.

Ma mère nous interrompit en nous signalant que le dîner aller bientôt commencer. On se dirigea donc vers notre table. Quand tous les invités furent installés, les serveurs vinrent nous servir le repas.

\- Dis voir Jasper, tu arrives toujours à supporter ma sœur ? lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas si infernale que ça ! râla ma sœur.

\- Non. À part quand tu t'y mets, la taquinai-je.

\- Edward, arrête d'embêter ta sœur, me gronda gentiment ma mère.

Jasper et mon père se mirent à parler de baseball pendant que ma mère et ma sœur parlaient de la boutique de cette dernière. Ma sœur tenait une boutique de décoration, Jasper était psychologue, mon père était le directeur de l'hôpital de Seattle et ma mère était décoratrice d'intérieur. Mes parents étaient des personnes très appréciées et respectées dans les environs.

Quand on nous apporta le dessert, l'animateur de la soirée nous avertit que la vente aux enchères allait bientôt commencer. En effet, le gala avait pour but de récolter des fond afin d'ouvrir une nouvelle aile à l'hôpital de Seattle.

À la fin de la soirée, la vente aux enchères rapporta une très belle somme d'argent.

Après avoir félicité ma mère sur la réussite du gala, je saluais ma famille avant de rentrer chez moi. Il était près d'une heure du matin quand j'arrivais à destination. J'ouvris doucement la porte et entrais chez moi. Au premier abord, on aurait pu penser qu'il n'y avait personne mais en tendant un peu l'oreille, on pouvait distinguer un très léger bruit. Je me dirigeais vers ce dernier, il me conduisit dans le salon. Je trouvais Isabella en train de regarder la télévision. Je me raclais la gorge afin de signaler ma présence.

\- Oh, salut, dit Isabella après avoir levé la tête dans ma direction.

Elle éteignit la télé.

\- Salut. Tout s'est bien passé avec Elsa ? demandai-je.

J'avais beau avoir confiance en Isabella et savoir que ma fille l'adorait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêchais de m'inquiéter un peu.

\- Oui. Pour tout dire, on a été assez occupées ce soir.

\- Ah bon ? Vous avez fait quoi ? voulus-je savoir.

\- Désolé mais je ne peux pas le dire. Il faudra voir ça avec Elsa, répondit-elle en souriant.

Pendant notre petit échange, Isabella s'était levée et approchée de moi. Maintenant seulement quelques petits centimètres séparaient nos corps l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux chocolat.

Je levais doucement ma main droite avant de la poser délicatement sur sa joue. Sa peau était très douce. Isabella ferma les yeux sous mon toucher et appuya un peu sa tête contre ma paume. On resta ainsi quelques secondes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, je fus une nouvelle fois hypnotisé par son regard. Je la vis se mordiller les lèvres. À cet instant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de goûter ses lèvres. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, je me penchais afin de l'embrasser. Quand nos lèvres se touchèrent, un frisson me parcouru. À mon grand soulagement, Isabella ne me repoussa pas, elle me rendit même mon baiser.

Au départ, notre baiser était tendre, mais il devient rapidement plus fougueux. Je passais le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres afin de demander l'accès à sa bouche, chose qu'elle m'accorda rapidement. Je collais mon corps à celui d'Isabella. Ce dernier se lovait parfaitement avec le miens. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Je mis mes mains sous ses fesses et exerçais une légère pression. Comprenant mes intentions, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'avançais jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Isabella entre en contact avec un mur.

Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, je quittais à contre-cœur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais sur la mâchoire, dans le cou. Quand je l'embrassais sous l'oreille, je l'entendis gémir. Je repris rapidement possession de ses lèvres.

Durant nos baisers, les mains d'Isabella fourragèrent dans mes cheveux.

\- Edward, tu es là ? entendis-je.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de ma sœur. Avec Isabella, on eut juste le temps de se séparer avant que ma sœur n'entre dans mon champ de vision. Le regard de ma sœur fit des allers-retours entre Isabella et moi. Alice avait une expression que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je commençais à paniquer sur le fait qu'elle ait pu nous surprendre.

\- Euh Alice, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demandai-je.

\- Non. J'ai frappé à la porte et comme tu ne répondais pas, je suis entrée pour t'appeler, répondit ma sœur.

Je fus soulagé par sa réponse. Malgré cela, je me sentais quand même un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit Isabella.

Elle fit la bise à ma sœur avant de sortir de chez moi. Je fus surpris par ce geste.

\- Tu connais Isabella ? demandai-je.

\- Oui. Ça fait quelques années qu'elle travaille à la boutique le mercredi après-midi et le samedi matin, m'apprit ma sœur. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi ?

\- C'est la baby-sitter d'Elsa. Pourquoi tu es chez moi à cette heure-ci ?

\- Quand tu es parti tout à l'heure, tu as oublié ton portable, alors avec Jasper on a fait un petit détour pour te le rapporter avant de rentrer, m'expliqua Alice.

\- Merci. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, dis-je en récupérant mon téléphone.

\- Bon, bah, vu que tu as récupéré ton téléphone, je vais y aller, dit ma sœur. Bonne nuit.

Je remarquais qu'elle avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose mais elle ne le fit pas.

\- Bonne nuit, dis-je avant qu'elle ne parte.

Quand ma sœur fut partie, je fermais la porte à clé avant de monter. Une fois en haut, je passais voir ma fille. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je remontais la couverture sur elle et l'embrassais doucement avant de sortir de sa chambre. J'allais ensuite dans ma salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortais de la pièce et gagnais ma chambre.

Une fois allongé dans mon lit, je repensais aux multitudes de sensations que j'avais éprouvées en embrassant Isabella, j'avais même l'impression d'avoir encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si on n'avait pas été interrompus par l'arrivée d'Alice. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, quand Isabella était partie, j'avais croisé son regard et dans ses yeux j'avais pu voir qu'elle était blessée et en colère. Il faudrait que j'aie une conversation avec elle par rapport à tout ça.

D'un seul coup, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, j'eu peur qu'elle ne revienne pas à cause de ce qui c'était passé ce soir.

Après avoir tourné et viré pendant quelques instants, je finis par m'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos mises en alertes, en favori et vos avis, ça fait plaisir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Bella :

Aujourd'hui, après mon travail à la boutique, je rentrais directement chez moi. Après avoir déjeuné, je montais faire mes devoirs. Quatre heures plus tard je les avais tous terminés. J'avais eu un peu de mal avec les exercices de maths, ce n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Bella, je vais y aller, m'appela mon père.

\- Passe un bon week-end, dis-je une fois en bas.

\- Merci, toi aussi, répondit-il.

Mon père devait passer le week-end à pêcher avec Billy. Je ne me rappelais plus trop où ils allaient exactement.

Vu que j'étais en bas, je décidais de me faire un petit goûter. Je m'installais devant la télé tout en mangeant ma collation. Comme souvent le samedi après-midi, il n'y avait trop rien à la télé. En faisant mon tour de zapping, je trouvais un petit téléfilm qui avait l'air pas trop mal. Quand ce dernier fut terminé, je constatais qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller chez Edward. Il y a quelques jours de cela, il m'avait demandé si je pouvais garder sa fille ce soir pendant qu'il participait à un gala.

Pendant que je montais me préparer, je me demandais ce que je pourrais faire avec Elsa pour l'occuper. Alors que j'étais fin prête, je trouvais ce que j'allais faire ce soir. J'étais sûre que mon idée allait plaire à la jeune fille. Je pris ce dont j'avais besoin avant de partir de chez moi.

Une fois devant la porte de mon voisin, je sonnais. Edward m'ouvrit peu de temps après. On se salua et il me laissa entrer. Il me remercia une nouvelle fois d'avoir accepté de garder Elsa.

Alors qu'Edward allait appeler sa fille, je le détaillais. Il était vraiment sexy dans son smoking. Son corps était bien mis en valeur.

Je revins à l'instant présent en entendant râler Elsa. D'après ce que je comprenais, elle voulait aller avec son père mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alors que je voyais qu'Edward allait dire quelque chose, je décidais d'intervenir. Je m'approchais d'Elsa.

\- Ce soir j'ai prévu qu'on mange devant la télé tout en regardant La Reine des Neiges, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Le visage d'Elsa s'illumina sous mes paroles. Un soir, alors que je la gardais, elle m'avait dit que son père lui avait acheté le DVD et elle voulait à tout prix me le faire voir.

\- C'est vrai ? On va pouvoir le faire ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui et encore d'autres choses.

J'avais aussi prévue de la coiffer comme Elsa, son personnage préféré, et de faire la cuisine avec elle.

Elsa demanda à son père de faire un bisou de sa part à ses grands-parents. Après qu'Edward lui ai promis de le faire, il l'embrassa avant de partir.

\- On va regarder le dessin animé ? me demanda Elsa.

\- Non, pas tout…, commençai-je.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'on allait le regarder, me coupa Elsa.

\- Oui je sais et c'est ce qu'on va faire mais avant j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu faire des muffins au chocolat pour le dessert. Ça te dit ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

On partit toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'Elsa se lavait les mains, je sortais les ingrédients que j'avais apportés avec moi.

\- On commence par faire quoi ? voulut savoir Elsa après s'être lavé les mains.

Après avoir tout sorti, j'allais à mon tour me laver les mains.

\- Déjà, il faut mettre un tablier, dis-je en lui en passant un.

Après avoir mis nos tabliers, on commença la préparation de nos muffins. Je donnais à Elsa des petites tâches à effectuer. Elle était très contente de m'aider. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les muffins étaient prêts. Après les avoir mis au four, j'allais aider Elsa à prendre sa douche. Une fois lavée et séchée, elle enfila son pyjama à l'effigie de la reine des neiges. Je lui proposais de lui faire la même natte que son héroïne, elle accepta volontiers.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on descendit toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

\- Hum ! Ça sent super bon ! s'exclama Elsa en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était vrai qu'une délicieuse odeur de chocolat s'élevait dans les airs.

\- Ils sont prêts ? demanda Elsa alors que je vérifiais la cuisson.

\- Oui, répondis-je en sortant les muffins du four. Tu veux bien mettre des petites étoiles de couleur dessus ? ajoutai-je après avoir déposé notre dessert sur une assiette.

\- D'accord.

Je mis les petites étoiles en sucre sur une assiette avant de la mettre devant Elsa. Cette dernière s'attela avec le plus grand sérieux à sa tâche. Pendant ce temps là, je préparais notre dîner. Il était composé de coquillettes et de jambon blanc.

\- T'as vu ? Ils sont trop beau, dit Elsa en me montrant les muffins décorés.

\- Oui ils sont très beaux. Tu as bien travaillé, la félicitai-je.

Je terminais la préparation du dîner. Je mis, sur un plateau, une assiette de coquillettes-jambon, un verre d'eau, un yaourt et une assiette avec deux muffins. Je rajoutais un peu de fromage râpé sur les coquillettes avant d'emmener les plateaux dans le salon.

Je demandais à Elsa de s'installer correctement sur le canapé afin que je puisse lui poser son plateau sur les genoux. Quand à moi, j'allais mettre le DVD en route avant de m'installer à côté d'elle.

On mangea tranquillement notre dîner tout en regardant le dessin animé. À plusieurs moments je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car Elsa connaissait par cœur les chansons et chantait en même temps que les personnages. Elle était vraiment mignonne. À la fin du dessin animé, Elsa voulut qu'on mette juste les chansons et qu'on chante toute les deux.

Après avoir chanté plusieurs fois les chansons, je lui dis qu'il était l'heure qu'elle aille se laver les dents et se coucher. Pendant ce temps, je ramenais les plateaux dans la cuisine. J'allais rejoindre Elsa dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était déjà allongée dans son lit. Elle me fit une place à côté d'elle et me tendit un livre pour sa lecture du soir. Comme à son habitude, Elsa s'endormit qu'après ses trois chapitres. Je rangeais le livre et éteignis la lumière avant de quitter doucement la chambre.

J'allais ranger la salle de bain avant de descendre dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle et tout ranger. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je retournais dans le salon afin de regarder la télé. Je baissais le son autant que je pouvais afin de ne pas réveiller Elsa.

J'étais tellement prise dans le film que je perdis toute notion de temps. Je fus ramenée à l'instant présent en entendant un raclement de gorge. Je levais la tête en provenance du bruit et tombais sur Edward. Je le saluais et éteignis la télé. Comme à son habitude, il me demanda comment ça s'était passé avec sa fille et comme à mon habitude, je le rassurais en lui disant que tout s'était bien passé. Je n'étais pas vexée qu'il me pose toujours cette question, je savais qu'il avait confiance en moi, autrement il ne m'aurait pas engagée, et je comprenais le fait qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa fille. Il me demanda ce qu'on avait fait, ce à quoi je lui répondis que je ne pouvais pas lui dire et qu'il devait le demander à sa fille.

Durant notre petite conversation, je m'étais approchée de lui. Nos corps étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre. Il leva sa main droite et la posa sur ma joue. Au contact de sa peau, je sentis comme une petite décharge. Je fermais les yeux et appuyais ma tête contre sa paume afin de mieux profiter de cette caresse. Au bout d'un moment, je rouvris les yeux. Nos regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Je me mordillais la lèvre sous l'intensité de son regard. D'un seul coup, je vis le visage d'Edward se rapprocher du mien avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Je frissonnais sous ce contact et répondis à son baiser.

Au départ le baiser était tendre mais il devient rapidement fougueux. Je sentis le bout de sa langue caresser mes lèvres, je lui accordais l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues se livraient à un ballet sensuel. À un moment, je sentis les mains d'Edward, sous mes fesses, exercer une légère pression. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je le sentis se déplacer jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche un mur.

Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, nos lèves se séparèrent. Edward m'embrassa la mâchoire, le cou et sous l'oreille. D'ailleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir car cet endroit était un de mes points sensibles. Nos lèvres se soudèrent de nouveau.

Pendant nos baisers, mes mains n'étaient pas restées inactives, elles fourragèrent dans les cheveux d'Edward. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très doux.

\- Edward ? Tu es là ? entendis-je.

On eut juste le temps de se séparer avant de voir Alice. Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre Edward et moi. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable.

Edward semblait anxieux tout à coup. Mais il avait l'air soulagé quand il apprit qu'Alice n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais il restait quand même assez mal à l'aise.

Il était peut être dans cet état d'esprit mais qu'est-ce que je devais dire du mien ? J'étais moi aussi mal à l'aise. J'étais aussi blessée car quand il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'Alice n'était pas là depuis longtemps, je me suis demandé s'il regrettait nos baisers et peut être qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'avais aussi l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. En parlant d'être à sa place, je me demandais bien ce que faisait Alice ici.

J'interceptais un regard entre Edward et Alice. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaitre. J'avais la sensation que quelque chose de fort les reliait, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi. Tout à coup, j'eus une crainte : qu'ils soient amants. Je sentis la colère monter en moi à cette idée. Comment est-ce qu'Alice pouvait faire ça à Jasper ? Et Edward, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir une relation avec une femme mariée ? À moins qu'il ne soit pas au courant qu'elle l'est. Oui mais dans tout les cas, pourquoi il m'a embrassée s'il est son amant ?

Toutes ces réflexions me donnaient mal à la tête, il fallait que je parte d'ici. Je fis automatiquement la bise à Alice avant de partir.

Une fois chez moi, j'allais directement me coucher. Malgré toutes les questions que je me posais, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Le lundi, je me réveillais de bonne heure. Une nouvelle semaine de cours commençait. Hier, j'avais profité du fait que mon père soit absent pour faire le ménage dans toute la maison. Cela m'avait empêché de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé le samedi.

Je secouais la tête afin de chasser mes pensées, avant de me lever. J'allais prendre ma douche. Je sortis de la salle de bain lavée, habillée et coiffée une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ? me salua mon père quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour. Oui et toi ?

\- Ça va. Il faut que j'y aille. À ce soir, passe une bonne journée.

\- Merci. Toi aussi passe une bonne journée et fait attention à toi, dis-je avant qu'il ne parte pour le travail.

Après avoir mangé, j'allais me laver les dents et prendre mon sac de cours avant de partir au lycée.

Ma journée de cours passa trop rapidement à mon goût. J'appréhendais un peu de me retrouver face à Edward.

\- Hou, hou ! Bella ? Tu es avec moi ? entendis-je.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Je vis Angela rire.

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble, me répéta-t-elle.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas car je travaille ce soir, répondis-je.

\- Bon, tant pis. Ça sera pour une autre fois. Bon courage pour ce soir, dit-elle avant de partir.

Je partis à mon tour. Une fois chez moi, j'allais poser mon sac de cours dans ma chambre avant de me rendre chez Edward. Quand il m'ouvrit la porte, il semblait soulagé de me voir, comme s'il avait eu peur que je ne vienne pas. Il se décala pour me laisser entrer. Alors que je posais mon manteau, je remarquais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne pus le faire car Elsa arriva.

\- Bonjour Bella. Viens voir, papa m'a offert un nouveau jeu, me dit Elsa en me tirant par la main.

\- Euh, chérie, je vais y aller, dit Edward.

Elsa embrassa son père avant de me tirer dans sa chambre. Une fois à destination, elle me montra son nouveau jeu. On y joua toute les deux jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de préparer le dîner. Quand il fut prêt, j'appelais Elsa pour qu'elle vienne manger. Pendant le repas, elle me parla de ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école. Après avoir mangé, j'allais l'aider à prendre son bain. Pendant qu'Elsa se lavait les dents, je rangeais un peu la pièce. Quand j'eus terminé, j'allais la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour sa lecture.

Quand elle fut endormie, je descendis dans la cuisine pour la ranger. J'allais ensuite regarder la télé en attendant qu'Edward ne rentre du travail.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, entendis-je au bout d'un moment.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Edward. J'éteignis la télé avant d'aller récupérer mes affaires. Je passais devant lui sans le regarder. Alors que je m'apprêtais à poser ma main sur la porte d'entrée, je sentis qu'on me saisissait mon autre main. Je me tournais pour faire face à Edward.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Point de vue de Bella :

Ce matin en me réveillant, je me rappelais que ce soir je travaillais. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller. Non pas que le fait de garder Elsa me dérangeait – bien au contraire, elle était vraiment adorable – en fait ce qui me posait un problème c'était Edward. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que chaque soir, avant que je ne parte, il voulait qu'on ait une discussion, mais à chaque fois je trouvais une excuse pour ne pas rester. Je me doutais bien de quoi il voulait parler mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Après avoir soupiré, je me levais à contre-cœur. J'allais à la salle de bain prendre ma douche. Une fois prête, je descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? me salua mon père quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour papa. Je vais bien merci, répondis-je.

\- Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans la boite aux lettres tout à l'heure, dit mon père en me tendant un paquet.

Je me saisis de ce dernier et l'ouvris. Dedans se trouvait un ordinateur portable ainsi qu'un petit mot.

 **Bon anniversaire ma puce. J'espère que ton cadeau te fera plaisir. Maman**

 **Bon anniversaire Bella. Phil.**

Ma mère était folle de m'offrir un ordinateur. Après avoir vérifié rapidement l'heure qu'il était, je pris mon téléphone pour appeler ma mère.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, dit ma mère après avoir décroché.

\- Bonjour maman. Je ne te dérange pas ? demandai-je.

\- Pas du tout ma puce, répondit-elle.

\- En fait je t'appelle pour te remercier pour l'ordinateur, dis-je.

\- Oh, ça y est, tu l'as reçu ?

\- Oui, ce matin, dis-je.

\- ça aurait été mieux que tu le reçoives hier, vu que c'était hier ton anniversaire, dit ma mère déçue.

\- Ce n'est pas grave maman. Le plus important c'est que je l'ai reçu, la rassurai-je.

\- Est-ce que ton cadeau te plait ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Oh oui, mais vous n'auriez pas dû.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est quand même plus pratique d'avoir un ordinateur portable.

On discuta encore un peu toute les deux, de tout et de rien, avant que je ne doive la laisser pour que j'aille au lycée. Avant de raccrocher, je la remerciais encore une fois et lui demandais de passer le bonjour à Phil de ma part. J'envoyais vite fait un message à mon beau-père pour le remercier pour l'ordinateur.

Après avoir salué mon père, je partis pour le lycée. Quand je sortais de la voiture, la cloche sonnait le début des cours. Je me mis à courir pour regagner ma salle de cours. J'y arrivais juste avant que le prof ne ferme la porte.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, dis-je alors qu'il me laissait entrer.

Je me dépêchais d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Angela et de sortir mes affaires. Après avoir fait l'appel, le prof commença son cours.

Après deux heures de cours, ce fut enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

\- Alors Bella, pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ? me demanda Angela alors qu'on venait de s'asseoir à notre table au self.

\- En fait, ce matin, j'ai reçu mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de ma mère et de Phil. J'ai appelé ma mère pour la remercier et on a discuté un peu, expliquai-je à mon amie.

\- Ils t'ont offert quoi ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Un ordinateur portable, dis-je.

\- Oh c'est trop cool ! s'exclama Angela.

Alors qu'on était tranquillement en train de manger, on fut rapidement rejointes par Jessica et Lauren. Ces dernières nous apprirent les derniers petits potins.

Quand il fut l'heure, on retourna en cours. L'après-midi passa rapidement. Avec Angela, on gagna nos voitures tout en discutant un peu. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par lui dire que je devais y aller. Je la saluais avant de rentrer chez moi. Une fois garée dans mon allée, j'allais directement chez Edward. Je n'avais pas le temps de passer chez moi car j'avais un peu trop discuté avec ma meilleure amie.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte peu de temps après que j'ai sonné.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, me salua-t-il tout en se décalant pour que je puisse entrer.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je.

\- Salut Bella. Tiens pour toi, dit Elsa en me tendant une feuille de papier. C'était hier ton anniversaire mais vu que je t'ai pas vue hier…, ajouta-t-elle.

Je me saisis de la feuille et la regardais d'un peu plus près. Elsa m'avait fait un joli dessin plein de couleurs pour mon anniversaire.

\- Merci ma puce, il est magnifique ton dessin, la remerciai-je avant de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- C'est vrai ? Il te plait mon dessin ? me demanda Elsa.

\- Bien sûr ma puce. Ce soir en rentrant, je l'accrocherai au-dessus de mon bureau, lui dis-je.

Elsa me fit un magnifique sourire et un bisou sur la joue. En me redressant, je croisais le regard d'Edward. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

Edward partit à son travail après avoir embrassé sa fille. Quand il fut parti, Elsa et moi, on alla jouer un peu dans sa chambre.

La soirée se passa comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire tranquillement et sans problème. Il me restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Edward rentre afin que je puisse rentrer chez moi. En l'attendant, je décidais de m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur ce que je faisais, que je sursautais un peu en entendant un raclement de gorge. Je levais la tête et vis qu'Edward se tenait dans l'embrasement de la porte en train de sourire. Je rangeais vite fait mes affaires afin de partir.

\- Isabella…, commença Edward.

\- Il faut que je rentre, le coupai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du salon, Edward se décala afin de me barrer le chemin.

\- Je voudrais passer, dis-je.

\- Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas eu la discussion qu'on aurait du avoir depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, dit Edward.

Je soupirais, j'aurais du me douter qu'il allait remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- De quoi devons nous parler ? demandai-je même si je me douter bien de quoi il voulait parler.

\- De ce qui s'est passé l'autre samedi, dit Edward.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ce fameux samedi ? demandai-je innocemment.

\- On s'est embrassés, dit Edward.

Comme je m'en étais douté, il voulait qu'on parle de ce fameux baiser. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas qu'on en parle car je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire qu'on n'aurait jamais dus s'embrasser et qu'il regrettait. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais qu'on le fasse car j'aurais peut être des réponses.

\- D'accord, parlons-en, dis-je après avoir soupiré.

\- Bien.

Edward sembla se détendre. Maintenant que j'avais décidé d'avoir des réponses, il fallait que je me lance. Plus vite je saurais, plus vite je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

\- Qui est Alice pour toi ? attaquai-je.

Edward sembla surpris de ma question, mais se reprit vite.

\- C'est ma sœur, répondit-il.

\- Ta sœur ?!

Là, c'était à mon tour d'être surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

\- Oui, confirma Edward. En fait c'est ma petite sœur, elle a un an de moins que moi.

En le regardant un peu mieux, il était vrai qu'il y avait quelques ressemblances entre lui et Alice. Je m'étais totalement trompée sur leur relation.

\- En fait samedi, j'ai oublié mon portable à la soirée et Alice me l'a gentiment rapporté avant de rentrer chez elle, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je méditais quelques instants sur ce que je venais d'apprendre.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ? voulus-je savoir.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie. Regrettes-tu ?

\- Non et toi ?

Voilà, la question cruciale venait d'être posée. J'attendais avec appréhension sa réponse.

\- Pas le moindre du monde, répondit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je pouvais voir qu'il me disait la vérité. J'avais eu peur qu'il regrette mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je comble les centimètres qui nous séparer afin de l'embrasser. Edward répondit à mon baiser.

Quand on se sépara, on était à bout de souffle.

\- Tu as cru que je regrettais le fait de t'avoir embrassée ? me demanda Edward.

\- Oui, dis-je en baissant honteusement la tête.

Edward me la releva délicatement.

\- Il n'y a pas un seul instant où j'ai regretté de t'avoir embrassée l'autre samedi, me dit Edward.

\- Mais quand Alice est venue, tu semblais soulager qu'elle nous ait pas surpris et tu avais aussi l'air d'être mal à l'aise.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'était pas parce que je regrettais. C'est juste que je me voyais mal expliquer à ma sœur ce qui s'était passé entre nous alors que moi-même je ne le comprenais pas vraiment.

Je restais un peu dubitative par rapport à ce qu'il venait de me dire mais je ne relevais pas.

\- Tu sais Isabella, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi au lycée, j'ai senti une sorte d'attraction. Au départ je me suis dit que ça allait passer, en plus je savais que je ne ferais que te croiser car je ne t'avais pas comme élève. Mais il en a été décidé autrement car tu t'es présentée pour être la baby-sitter d'Elsa. Quand Charlie m'a parlé de sa fille, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. J'ai été surpris de te voir chez moi. J'étais prêt à te dire que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire car en fait, j'étais heureux de pouvoir te voir en dehors du lycée. L'attraction que je ressentais pour toi n'a jamais disparu bien au contraire. Tu me plais énormément Isabella. Ça va bien au-delà du physique, tu es aussi intelligente, amusante, tu as de l'esprit et j'en passe et chose non négligeable, ma fille t'adore vraiment, se livra Edward.

Je fus soufflée par sa tirade.

\- Tu me plais aussi Edward, avouai-je timidement.

\- Avant qu'on aille plus loin, tu dois savoir que notre relation doit rester secrète car en tant que professeur, je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter une élève. Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, je pourrais perdre Elsa et aller en prison, m'expliqua Edward.

J'étais pleinement consciente des risques qu'il y avait, mais j'avais vraiment envie de tenter de construire quelque chose avec lui.

\- Je te promets de ne le dire à personne, promis-je.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser.

\- Je dois rentrer si on ne veut pas que mon père ne débarque pour savoir ce qui se passe, dis-je après avoir rompu notre baiser.

Edward me raccompagna à la porte. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et me souhaita bonne nuit avant que je ne parte. Une fois chez moi, je trouvais mon père dans le salon.

\- Tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude, me dit mon père quand je fus vers lui.

\- M. Cullen voulait qu'on fasse un peu le point, dis-je. Bonne nuit papa, ajoutai-je avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais pas tout à fait menti à mon père, vu qu'avec Edward on avait vraiment fait le point. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il voulait avoir une relation avec moi et cela malgré les gros problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir si ça venait à être découvert.

Une fois dans mon lit, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Point de vue d'Edward :

Ça faisait presque un mois qu'Isabella et moi sortions ensemble. Bien que les choses se passaient bien entre nous, il n'était pas facile de passer du temps ensemble. Les seuls moments où l'on pouvait se voir, sans rien risquer, c'était quand elle gardait Elsa. Pour qu'on puisse passer du temps tout les deux, Isabella avait dit à son père qu'elle devait rester chez moi un peu plus longtemps car je rentrais plus tard. Pendant le temps qu'on passait ensemble, on discutait, se câlinait, et d'autres choses.

\- Ça y est papa, je suis prête, entendis-je ma fille dire.

Je sortis de mes pensées et regardais ma fille.

\- C'est tout ce que tu emmènes chez mamie et papy ? lui demandai-je en lui montrant le sac à dos qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Nan. Ma valise est dans ma chambre. C'est trop lourd pour moi, répondit ma fille.

Je me levais et allais dans la chambre d'Elsa. Cette dernière monta avec moi. Je vérifiais vite fait ce qu'elle avait mis dans sa valise et rajoutais ce qu'il manquait avant de la descendre.

\- On y va papa ? me demanda ma fille.

\- Une fois que tu auras mis ta veste, on pourra y aller, dis-je.

Quand Elsa fut prête, on alla à la voiture afin de partir. Je pris la direction de Seattle. Il était prévu que je dépose Elsa chez mes parents, qu'elle y passe le week-end et que mes parents l'emmènent à l'école lundi matin et je la récupérais le soir.

Après un peu plus de deux heures de route, j'arrivais chez mes parents. Je venais à peine de couper le moteur qu'Elsa se détacha et sortit de la voiture. Elle courut vers ma mère qui se trouvait sous le porche. Je pris les affaires de ma fille et rejoignis ma mère.

\- Bonjour mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ? me salua ma mère.

\- Bonjour maman, je vais bien merci et toi ? Papa n'est pas là ?

\- Je vais bien. Ton père est encore au travail.

\- Y rentre quand papy ? demanda ma fille.

\- Il sera là pour le dîner, répondit ma mère. Si tu allais mettre ton sac dans ta chambre ma chérie.

Elsa partit vers sa chambre avec son sac à dos.

\- Alors, tu assistes à une conférence sur quoi ce week-end ? voulut savoir ma mère.

\- Sur les mathématiques anciennes, répondis-je.

Cette histoire de conférence me servait de couverture pour mon week-end. Vu que ce week-end ça faisait un mois que j'étais avec Isabella, je lui avais proposé qu'on parte tous les deux pour l'occasion. Je voulais aussi me faire un peu pardonner le fait qu'on doive tout le temps rester cachés.

Je croisais le regard de ma mère et vis qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de croire à mon histoire de conférence. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de ma fille.

\- Papa, tu emmènes ma valise dans ma chambre, me dit Elsa.

\- Bien sûr ma puce, dis-je avant de le faire.

Après avoir déposé la valise, je retournais dans le salon.

\- Je vais y aller ma chérie. Tu es sage avec mamie et papy, dis-je à ma fille avant de l'embrasser.

\- Oui papa, dit Elsa en m'embrassant à son tour.

\- Passe un bon week-end. Je suis sûre que ta conférence sera très intéressante, dit ma mère avant que je ne parte.

J'étais sûr que ma mère se doutait de quelque chose, mais j'y repenserais plus tard car il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer si je ne voulais pas être en retard pour Isabella.

Une fois chez moi, je montais préparer ma valise. Je l'eus juste terminé quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Je descendis ouvrir. Devant moi se tenait ma petite amie avec sa valise.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, la saluai-je avant de me décaler pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée, qu'Isabella prit possession de mes lèvres.

\- Tu es prête ? lui demandai-je après avoir rompu notre baiser.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

Je pris nos deux valises et les mis dans le coffre pendant qu'Isabella s'installa à l'avant. Je fis un dernier tour de la maison et la ferma à clé avant de la rejoindre.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème avec ton père ? lui demandai-je en prenant la route.

\- Non. En fait mon père n'est pas là du week-end et au cas où, je lui ai dit que je passais le week-end chez Angela.

\- Ton amie va te couvrir ?

\- Oui. Quand je lui ai demandé de le faire, elle n'a pas posé de question.

Je fus content qu'il n'y ait pas de souci. Je mis un fond de musique. Pendant le trajet, on discuta un peu. Isabella dormit même un peu. On s'arrêta aussi pour dîner.

Après cinq heures trente de route, on arriva enfin à destination. Je venais de me garer devant l'Hôtel Fairmont Pacific Rim à Vancouver. Je descendis de voiture et allais ouvrir la portière à Isabella avant de donner mes clés au voiturier.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, on alla à la réception.

\- Bienvenue au Fairmont Pacific Rim, que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? demanda la réceptionniste avec un sourire charmeur à mon attention.

\- Bonsoir. J'ai une réservation au nom de Cullen, dis-je.

\- Voici la clé de votre suite, dit l'hôtesse après avoir regardé sur l'ordinateur.

\- Merci, dis-je la prenant.

\- Votre suite se trouve au troisième étage, nous apprit l'hôtesse. Bon séjour et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Avec Isabella, on alla prendre l'ascenseur. Une fois à notre étage, on trouva rapidement notre suite. Je déverrouillais la porte, laissais passer ma petite amie et entrais à sa suite. On fit le tour de la suite. On avait une grande pièce à vivre avec un salon une terrasse une grande chambre avec un grand lit king-size et une superbe vue sur les montagnes une grande salle de bain avec une grande douche italienne avec des jets, une grande baignoire spa. Toutes les pièces étaient magnifiquement décorées.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Isabella après avoir fait le tour.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je te propose qu'on aille se coucher et qu'on visite demain.

\- Ça me va.

\- Je te laisse utiliser la salle de bain en première.

\- D'accord, accepta Isabella.

Elle prit ses affaires de toilette et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je l'embrassais avant d'entrer à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je retournais dans la chambre où je constatais qu'Isabella s'était déjà endormie. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, remontais un peu la couverture et l'embrassais sur le front. J'allais prendre une couverture dans le placard avant d'aller m'allonger sur le canapé qui se trouvait non loin du lit.

J'aurais pu dormir dans le lit avec Isabella, mais je ne trouvais pas cela très correct. J'avais prévu de lui demander si ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'on dorme ensemble mais elle s'était endormie avant que je ne puisse le faire.

Une fois bien calé sur le canapé, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par de légères caresses sur mon visage. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Une fois habitué à la lumière, je fis face à Isabella.

\- Bonjour, la saluai-je en souriant.

\- Bonjour. Tu n'as pas dormi avec moi, dit-elle.

\- Non. On m'a inculqué certains principes, comme le fait de ne pas dormir avec une fille sans sons consentement même si cette dernière est ma petite amie. En plus le canapé est très confortable, expliquai-je.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée, dit Isabella.

\- Et si on se disait bonjour correctement pour commencer cette journée ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains avant de l'embrasser.

\- C'est comme ça que tu commences une bonne journée ? me demanda Isabella après avoir rompu notre baiser.

\- Oui. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

\- Hum… Oui ça me va, finit-elle par dire après avoir réfléchi un peu.

\- Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas loin d'onze heures, m'apprit-elle.

\- Ça te dit qu'on commande un petit déjeuner amélioré au room service et qu'après on aille se promener ? proposai-je.

\- Ok, accepta Isabella.

On choisit tout les deux ce qu'on voulait commander. Isabella alla prendre sa douche pendant que je passais commande. Puis ce fut à mon tour d'utiliser la salle de bain. Je sortis de cette dernière quand on frappa à la porte. Isabella alla ouvrir pendant que je terminais de me préparer.

Je rejoignis ma petite amie, peu de temps après qu'elle m'ait appelé, sur la terrasse où notre repas avait été dressé. Je m'assis en face d'elle et on commença à manger tout en discutant.

Après le repas, on décida d'aller se promener. Vu qu'on n'était pas très loin du Stanley Park, on décida d'y aller. En sortant de l'hôtel, je pris la main d'Isabella dans la mienne. C'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir lui tenir la main et de sortir sans avoir peur qu'on se fasse surprendre par quelqu'un que nous connaissions.

Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour faire tout le tour du parc.

À 16h, on alla au Bella Gelateria & Gelato. C'était le meilleur restaurant de crème-glacé des environs.

Après notre goûter, on retourna tranquillement à l'hôtel afin de se préparer. Ce soir, il était prévu que j'emmène Isabella au restaurant. J'allais vite fait prendre ma douche avant de lui laisser la salle de bain.

Je finissais de m'habiller quand Isabella sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle portait une robe cocktail rouge qui la mettait joliment en valeur, elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Pour ses cheveux, elle les avait laissé détachés et les avait légèrement bouclés.

\- Tu es magnifique, dis-je.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Je portais un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noire.

\- Tu es prête ? demandai-je.

\- Presque, dit-elle. C'est bon, ajouta-t-elle après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures à talon et avoir pris une pochette.

Je lui offris mon bras pour la guider hors de l'hôtel. Ma voiture nous attendait devant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on arrive devant le restaurant. J'avais réservé au Bellaggio Wine Bar, c'était un restaurant italien. J'espérais que ça allait lui plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je à Isabella alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le restaurant.

\- On ne peut pas aller là, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop cher. Déjà que tu payes le voyage, l'hôtel et ce restaurant ça fait trop, répondit-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Mais tu as une fille à élever. Tu ne peux pas dépenser ton argent comme ça.

\- Isabella, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si je fais tout cela c'est que je peux me le permettre.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, la rassurai-je.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de lui ouvrir la porte du restaurant. Après avoir signalé que j'avais une réservation, on nous accompagna à notre table. Elle se trouvait dans un coin tranquille du restaurant.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelles Isabella alors que tout le monde m'appelle Bella ? me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on attendait nos plats.

\- Au départ, je pense, que c'était pour moi le moyen de mettre une sorte de distance entre nous et après j'en ai pris l'habitude. Tu n'aime pas ? Je peux t'appeler Bella si tu préfères.

\- Non, venant de toi ça ne me dérange pas.

Pendant le reste du repas, on discuta de diverses choses. La cuisine était vraiment délicieuse.

Une fois la note réglée, on se promena un peu avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

\- Merci pour ce week-end. C'était vraiment super, dit Isabella une fois dans notre suite.

\- Je suis content que cela t'ait plu. C'était pour marquer notre premier mois ensemble et aussi pour me faire un peu pardonner le fait de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir une relation normale, dis-je.

\- Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça me convient comme relation. Je t'aime et…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Elle avait l'air mortifiée par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand à moi, je commençais à éprouver une grande joie.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama Isabella tout en commençant à paniquer.

\- Non. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? voulus-je savoir. Isabella ? insistai-je voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

\- Oui, dit-elle timidement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Isabella, avouai-je.

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de lui avouer cela maintenant mais il en avait été décidé autrement.

Isabella s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. À travers notre baiser, on mit tout l'amour qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Le baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il fallait que je calme les choses avant que cela ne dégénère.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda ma petite amie alors que je rompais notre baiser et mis une certaine distance entre nous.

Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait autant envie de moi que moi d'elle. J'avais du mal à me retenir.

\- Tu es sûre ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demandai-je alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je reprenne possession de ses lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portais dans la chambre. Je la posais délicatement sur le lit.

On passa une bonne partie de la nuit à s'aimer tendrement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec Isabella dans mes bras. En me rappelant pourquoi on était ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais vraiment heureux.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis ma petite amie bouger dans mes bras.

\- Salut, me dit-elle, en me regardant, avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut. Bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien et toi ?

\- Pareil.

On resta encore un peu de temps au lit.

\- Malgré le fait que je sois bien là, on doit se lever et ranger nos affaires car il va bientôt être l'heure de partir, dis-je.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir, bouda Isabella.

\- Moi non plus, mais on n'a pas le choix, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

\- On n'a même pas utilisé la baignoire, se plaignit-elle.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de le faire maintenant, signalai-je en me levant.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Quand elle fut remplie, j'appelais Isabella. En attendant qu'elle vienne, j'entrais dans la baignoire. Ma petite amie me rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle s'installa contre moi et j'allumais les jets. On profita tranquillement du moment.

On sortit de la baignoire quand l'eau commença à refroidir. On se lava et s'habilla vite fait.

Quand toutes nos affaires furent prêtes, je commandais notre repas au room service. On profita une dernière fois de la terrasse. Après avoir mangé, on prit nos valises et se rendit à l'accueil afin que je puisse régler la note. Quand ce fut fait, on alla à la voiture et on prit la route du retour.

C'est avec un peu de tristesse qu'on arriva à Forks vers 19h. Je me garais devant chez moi avant de sortir nos valises. Je posais la mienne chez moi, avant de raccompagner Isabella chez elle.

\- Encore merci pour ce fabuleux week-end, me dit-elle.

\- Pas de quoi. Je suis content que tu aies autant apprécié que moi.

Je l'embrassais vite fait après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

\- Rentre vite chez toi. Je t'aime, me dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je avant de partir.

Une fois chez moi, je défis ma valise, fis tourner une machine avant de me faire à manger. Je dînais vite fait avant d'aller me coucher.

Je trouvais que la maison était très calme sans la présence de ma fille. J'avais beau avoir eu de ses nouvelles pendant le week-end, elle me manquait.

Une fois dans mon lit, j'envoyais un message de bonne nuit à Isabella. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à me répondre.

Je m'endormis rapidement, étant fatigué par la route.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Point de vue de Bella :

Ça faisait à peu près quinze jours que j'étais partie à Vancouver avec Edward. Le week-end qu'on avait passé là-bas avait vraiment été fabuleux. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir être tout les deux sans avoir besoin de se cacher des autres. Le soir après le restaurant, je lui avais dis que je l'aimais. Ça m'avait échappé, je ne comptais pas lui dire tout de suite, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Alors que j'avais eu peur qu'il me repousse, il ne l'avait pas fait, il m'avait même avoué que lui aussi m'aimait. La nuit qu'on avait passée à la suite de cette déclaration avait été plus que magique.

Le lundi, à la pause de midi, Angela m'avait demandé, discrètement, si mon week-end s'était bien passé. Je l'avais rassurée en lui disant que ça avait été merveilleux et en la remerciant une nouvelle fois d'avoir bien voulu me couvrir. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir posé plus de questions sur mon week-end et de vouloir savoir avec qui j'étais partie. Angela était vraiment une amie en or.

Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant un léger coup dans les côtes. Je regardais Angela, qui était bien entendu l'auteur du coup que je venais de recevoir. Alors que je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, elle fit un signe de tête en direction de notre professeur. Je regardais ce dernier, il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Angela me glissa, discrètement, une feuille devant moi et je lus à voix haute ce qu'elle avait écrit.

\- C'est bien cela Miss Swan, dit le prof avant de continuer son cours.

\- Merci, dis-je à mon amie.

Une fois de plus, elle venait de me sauver la mise.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Je rentrais chez moi après avoir salué Angela. J'allais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre avant d'aller chez Edward.

Je sonnais chez mes voisins. La porte s'ouvrit sur Elsa.

\- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Elsa, dis-je en me baissant afin de l'embrasser.

\- Bonsoir Isabella.

Je me relevais en entendant Edward.

\- Bonsoir Edward.

Il était vraiment trop craquant. Je l'aurais bien embrassé mais je ne pouvais le faire car sa fille était présente. Edward du savoir à quoi je pensais car il m'offrit un sourire en coin. Il salua sa fille et me souffla discrètement un baiser avant de partir.

\- Bella, on peut regarder un dessin animé ? me demanda Elsa.

\- Bien sûr. Je te laisse aller chercher celui que tu veux voir.

Elle partit dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le DVD de La Petite Sirène. Je regardais un peu le dessin animé avec Elsa avant d'aller préparer le dîner. Quand ce fut prêt, je mis notre repas sur des plateaux et les apportais dans le salon afin qu'on puisse manger.

Une fois le DVD terminé, Elsa alla prendre sa douche pendant que je ramenais les plateaux dans la cuisine. J'allais rejoindre Elsa dans la salle de bain et l'aidais à terminer de se laver. Elle se brossa les dents pendant que je mettais de l'ordre dans la pièce. Je la rejoignis ensuite dans sa chambre où elle m'attendait pour sa lecture du soir.

Quand Elsa fut endormie, je descendis ranger la cuisine. Je venais de terminer ma tâche quand j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée. J'allais ouvrir et me retrouvais face à une femme.

Elle était assez grande les cheveux mi-long, ondulés d'un parfait blond vénitien les yeux verts. Elle avait l'air d'avoir 21-22 ans. Elle était vraiment très belle.

La femme sembla surprise de me voir.

\- Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ? lui demandai-je voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

\- Euh, oui, pardon. Bonsoir. Je suis bien chez Edward Cullen ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Est-ce qu'il est là ?

\- Non. Je peux prendre un message pour lui ?

\- Je voudrais que vous lui donniez ceci, dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci. Au revoir.

La femme me détailla une dernière fois avant de partir. Je me demandais bien qui elle était. Je refermais la porte et posais l'enveloppe sur la table du salon.

Je regardais la télé en attendant qu'Edward ne rentre. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Dès qu'Edward fut rentré, il vient vers moi et m'embrassa enfin.

\- Cette fois je peux vraiment te dire bonjour, dit Edward après notre baiser.

Je lui souriais en réponse.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? me demanda-t-il en me gardant dans ses bras.

\- Comme sur des roulettes, répondis-je.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, tout à l'heure, une femme assez jeune est venue et elle a demandé après toi, dis-je.

\- Elle t'a dit qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Elle a juste demandé si tu habitais ici et quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas présent, elle m'a demandé de te donner cette lettre, lui dis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe que la femme m'avait remise.

Edward s'en saisit et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait un peu pâli en regardant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. Pourtant il y avait juste écrit le nom et le prénom de mon petit ami.

\- Elle était comment cette femme ? voulut savoir Edward.

Je lui décrivis la visiteuse et là j'étais certaine qu'Edward avait pâli encore. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Tu la connais ? demandai-je.

\- Non, répondit-il sèchement.

Je voyais bien qu'il me mentait et ça m'énervait.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer, dis-je en prenant mes affaires.

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Vu que tu as décidé de me prendre pour une idiote, je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, dis-je.

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais blessée par son comportement.

\- Bella ? Tu es déjà rentrée ? s'étonna mon père quand j'entrais chez moi.

\- Euh, oui. M. Cullen a fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, me justifiai-je.

Je pouvais entendre que j'avais la voix un peu enrouée de retenir mes larmes.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda mon père en se tournant vers moi.

\- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Tu sais entre mes boulots, le lycée et les révisions, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment. En plus, vu que le bac approche, les profs nous donnent beaucoup de travail.

\- D'accord. Va donc te coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Je montais à l'étage et allais dans la salle de bain afin de me rafraichir avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, je me mis en tenue de nuit et me glissais dans mon lit.

Alors que je voulais éteindre mon portable, je vis que j'avais un appel manqué d'Angela, deux d'Edward et un message de lui. Dedans il me disait qu'il s'excusait de son comportement, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'il espérait que j'étais bien rentrée, il me souhaitait aussi bonne nuit et il me disait qu'il m'aimait.

Je décidais de ne pas lui répondre et rappelais mon amie.

\- Hé salut Bella, me dit Angela dès qu'elle eut décroché.

\- Salut, dis-je avec la voix toujours enrouée.

\- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien, essayai-je de la convaincre.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! me gronda-t-elle un peu. C'est à cause de ton copain ?

Comme à son habitude, Angela avait vu juste.

\- Ton silence me prouve que je ne me trompe pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien te dire.

\- C'est lui qui te force à ne rien dire ?

\- Disons que notre relation doit rester secrète autrement on pourrait avoir des problèmes.

\- Tu ne sors quand même pas avec un homme marié ?

\- Non, pas du tout, la rassurai-je.

\- À tant mieux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelée tout à l'heure ? lui demandai-je en espérant la faire changer de sujet.

\- Samedi prochain, le soir, y a une fête à la Push, ça te dit qu'on y aille toute les deux ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, acceptai-je.

\- Cool.

\- Angela, je vais te laisser car je suis fatiguée.

\- Ok, bonne nuit Bella.

\- Merci. À toi aussi bonne nuit.

\- Hé Bella, dit-elle alors que je m'apprêtais à raccrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin, même si tu ne peux pas tout me dire.

\- Je sais Angie. Merci d'être mon amie, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'éteignis mon portable et le posais sur ma table de nuit. Je me sentais un peu mieux après avoir parlé avec mon amie. Je me calais pour dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt chez Edward. J'avais beau retourner tout cela dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait menti. Je ne lui avais pas demandé grand-chose, juste s'il connaissait cette femme. À nouveau, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée de pleurer et de réfléchir.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Une petite idée de l'identité de la femme qui a cherché à voir Edward?

Merci pour vous avis, mise en alerte et en favori ça fait plaisir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je me trouvais dans un petit parc de Port-Angeles en train d'attendre quelqu'un.

Hier soir quand Isabella m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu la visite d'une femme, je m'étais demandé qui cela pouvait être. Isabella m'avait tendu l'enveloppe que m'avait laissée la femme. Je m'étais senti pâlir en voyant l'écriture. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. J'avais demandé à ma petite amie un peu plus de précisions et quand elle me les avait donnés, je m'étais senti pâlir encore plus car sans le vouloir, elle avait confirmé mes doutes par rapport à l'identité de la visiteuse. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi elle se manifestait maintenant. Isabella s'était énervée quand je lui avais menti et était partie plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. Quand je m'étais retrouvé seul, j'avais ouvert l'enveloppe. Dedans se trouvait une petite carte avec un numéro de téléphone ainsi que le nom de la personne et un mot me demandant d'appeler ce numéro. J'avais composé le numéro et quand la personne avait décroché, je lui avais donné rendez-vous le lendemain dans un parc de Port-Angeles.

Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais dans ce parc en train d'attendre.

\- Bonjour Edward, entendis-je.

Je levais les yeux et me trouvais face à la personne qui m'avait interpellé. Malgré les années qui étaient passées, elle n'avait pas changé.

\- Bonjour Tanya, la saluai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? demandai-je.

\- On peut dire que tu vas droit au but, dit Tanya. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on marche un peu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répétai-je. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Tanya soupira et s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Je veux voir ma fille et faire partie de sa vie, dit-elle. Pour ce qui est de comment je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai juste fait des recherches.

\- Pourquoi ne te manifestes-tu que maintenant ?

\- J'ai découvert, y a pas longtemps, que j'étais devenu stérile… commença-t-elle.

\- Oh et tu t'es subitement rappelée que tu avais déjà une fille et tu t'es dis que tu pourrais revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé et demander à la voir, la coupai-je.

\- En fait, je ne veux pas la voir qu'une fois. Je compte demander la garde alternée.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dis-je sûr de moi.

\- Si, je suis sa mère, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné la vie donc je suis bien sa mère.

\- Il ne suffit pas de faire cela pour être une mère ! Il faut être présente tous les jours dans la vie de son enfant, être là quand son enfant est malade, réconforter son enfant quand il le faut, raconter des histoires et faire encore bien d'autres choses. Et surtout, il faut aimer son enfant. Est-ce que tu as fait cela pour Elsa ?

\- Non, avoua à contre cœur Tanya.

\- Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'es pas sa mère.

\- Je vais me rattraper.

\- Même si tu voulais le faire, tu ne pourrais pas.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Après que tu sois partie, avec toutes tes affaires, en laissant Elsa seule à l'appartement, j'ai fais les démarches qu'il fallait auprès d'un juge pour que tes droits parentaux te soient définitivement retirés.

\- Quoi !? Mais tu n'avais pas le droit ! s'exclama Tanya.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais le droit. J'ai fait ça pour protéger Elsa, répondis-je.

\- Je vais faire appel de cette décision, dit-elle.

\- Tu pourras bien faire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, la coupai-je. Cette conversation est terminée.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Et moi je pense que si. Alors tu vas faire ce que tu fais le mieux. C'est-à-dire prendre tes affaires et disparaitre de nos vies. Ça fait quatre ans qu'Elsa et moi sommes heureux et je ne compte pas te laisser gâcher ça. Adieu Tanya ! dis-je avant de partir.

J'étais heureux que cette entrevue soit terminée. En retournant à ma voiture, je passais devant le magasin de ma sœur. Cela me fit penser que je devais me faire pardonner auprès d'Isabella à cause du comportement que j'avais eu hier. Je pensais lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Salut Edward, entendis-je.

Je vis ma sœur qui sortait de son magasin.

\- Salut Alice, la saluai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? voulut-elle savoir. Elsa n'est pas avec toi ?

\- C'est maman qui la garde à la maison et je suis là car j'ai vu Tanya, dis-je.

Je guettais la réaction de ma sœur. Chose qui ne tarda pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette garce fait ici ?! s'énerva ma sœur.

\- Elle voulait revenir dans la vie d'Elsa, expliquai-je. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai fait comprendre que cela ne sera jamais possible, ajoutai-je avant que ma sœur ne dise quelque chose.

\- Ah tant mieux.

Ma sœur n'avait jamais aimé Tanya et c'était réciproque. D'ailleurs quand j'habitais avec cette dernière et qu'Alice venait manger à l'appart, c'était assez tendu.

D'un seul coup, je vis le visage de ma sœur s'éclairer. En regardant derrière moi, je compris son soudain changement de comportement. Son mari s'approchait de nous.

\- Salut Jaz, le saluai-je après qu'il ait embrassé ma sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? me demanda mon beau-frère.

\- Je laisse Alice t'expliquer car je dois y aller. Maman ne peut pas garder Elsa très longtemps et j'ai encore une course à faire avant de rentrer, dis-je.

Je pris congé auprès du couple avant de reprendre mon chemin. Une fois chez le fleuriste, je choisissais un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. J'écrivis un mot d'excuse à ma petite amie sur une petite carte. J'allais à la caisse et demandais à ce que le bouquet soit livré rapidement. Je donnais l'adresse de livraison et payais la commande avant de partir. J'espérais que cela ferait plaisir à Isabella.

Une fois à ma voiture, je pris la route et arrivais chez moi une heure plus tard.

\- Papa ! m'accueillit ma fille en courant vers moi.

\- Coucou ma chérie. Tu as été sage avec mamie ? demandai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Bah oui, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas à me plaindre, ma fille était vraiment quelqu'un de calme et sage.

\- Tu as pu régler tes affaires ? demanda ma mère en venant vers nous.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait envie de me poser des questions mais qu'elle se retenait.

\- Ma chérie, tu veux bien que je te mette un dessin animé pendant que je parle un peu avec mamie ? demandai-je à ma fille.

\- D'accord. Tu peux mettre La Bella Au Bois Dormant ?

\- Bien sûr.

J'installais ma fille devant la télé et fis signe à ma mère de venir avec moi dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien mon chéri ? demanda ma mère une fois dans la cuisine.

\- Maintenant oui, répondis-je.

Ma mère avait l'air un peu perdu.

\- En fait tout à l'heure j'avais rendez-vous avec Tanya, dis-je.

\- Tanya ? La Tanya ? La mère d'Elsa ?

\- Oui maman, c'est bien de cette Tanya qu'il s'agit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Revenir dans la vie d'Elsa et avoir la garde partagée.

\- Quoi !? Elle ne manque pas de culot celle-là ! s'exclama ma mère.

\- Maman, calme-toi. J'ai arrangé les choses. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire car elle avait perdu tous ses droits sur Elsa, dis-je.

\- Donc tout est arrangé ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu as besoin on peut faire appel à notre avocat.

\- Pas besoin. Je suis sûr qu'on n'aura plus de nouvelle de Tanya.

\- Bien. Je suis désolée chéri, mais je vais devoir y aller, dit ma mère.

Elle m'embrassa et dit au revoir à Elsa avant de partir. Quand à moi, j'allais rejoindre ma fille et regarder le dessin animé avec elle.

On passa le reste de la journée tranquillement tous les deux.

Après avoir mis ma fille au lit, je fis un peu de rangement avant de regarder un film. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qui passait à la télé car j'étais un peu tracassé par le fait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle d'Isabella. Je savais qu'elle avait reçu mon bouquet de roses car j'avais eu un message comme quoi il avait été livré.

Vu que je ne comprenais rien au film, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Alors que je m'apprêtais à éteindre mon portable, je reçus un sms d'Isabella

Merci pour les roses, elles sont très belles. Je t'aime.

C'est avec le cœur un peu plus léger que je m'endormis.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Point de vue d'Edward :

Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais vu Tanya et comme je m'en étais douté, je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, ce qui était parfaitement bien. Avec Isabella, ça allait un peu mieux, par contre je sentais qu'elle était un peu distante.

Je sursautais en entendant la sonnette d'entrée retentir. J'étais encore une fois perdu dans mes pensées. Je me levais et allais ouvrir tout en me demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez moi à 21h.

\- Salut frangin ! dit ma sœur après que j'ai ouvert la porte.

\- Salut Alice. Quel bon vent t'amène ? demandai-je en la laissant entrer.

\- Je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener à la fête de la Push, dit ma sœur.

\- 'Lice, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas venir, car… commençai-je.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu ne peux pas venir car Elsa est malade, me coupa ma sœur. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu es sorti cette semaine ? Je ne parle pas du fait d'aller travailler.

\- Non je ne suis pas sorti.

\- Ah ! Raison de plus pour venir avec moi ce soir. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Mais je ne peux quand même pas laisser Elsa seule.

\- Maman peut la garder.

\- Je ne vais pas encore lui demander de le faire.

\- J'entends qu'on parle de moi, entendis-je.

Je me retournais et fis face à ma mère.

\- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je, surpris de la voir.

\- Il parait que je dois garder ma petite-fille, répondit-elle.

\- C'est toi qui as tout manigancé ? demandai-je à Alice.

\- Oui. Comme ça tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas venir avec moi, dit-elle toute fière.

\- Bon d'accord, je viens, finis-je par céder.

\- Super ! Maintenant y faut que j'aille choisir ta tenue ! s'exclama ma sœur.

\- Alice, c'est juste une petite fête sur la plage, pas un défilé de mode, dis-je.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour être mal habillé, contra ma sœur avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Je soupirais avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de l'accompagner, fis-je dépité.

\- Courage mon chéri, se moqua gentiment ma mère. Ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Mais Elsa… commençai-je.

\- Ta fille ira bien. Je suis là et s'il y a le moindre problème, je t'appellerai, me coupa ma mère.

\- Edward, viens voir ! m'appela Alice.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant d'aller rejoindre ma sœur.

\- Tu vas prendre une douche et mettre les vêtements que j'ai mis sur ton lit ! m'ordonna Alice une fois que je fus dans ma chambre. Tu as une demi-heure, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois seul, je regardais ce que ma sœur m'avait préparé. J'avais un bermuda kaki et un tee-shirt blanc.

Ma sœur avait toujours eu le chic pour assortir les vêtements ensemble. D'ailleurs, j'avais même cru qu'elle aurait plus fait un métier en rapport avec la mode mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Je pris les vêtements et allai prendre ma douche. Je sortis de la salle de bain tout prêt une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Papa ? m'appela ma fille alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? demandai-je une fois vers elle.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Je sors avec tata Alice. Mamie est là si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais y aller ma puce. À tout à l'heure.

\- Mais si je dors quand tu rentres ?

\- Et bien, je viendrais quand même te faire un bisou.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie.

J'embrassais ma fille avant de descendre.

\- T'en a mis du temps, dit ma sœur quand je fus vers elle.

\- Ma fille avait besoin de moi, me justifiai-je.

\- Allez, on y va ! s'exclama Alice en se levant.

\- Maman, s'il y a le moindre problème avec Elsa, tu m'appelles et je rentre tout de suite.

\- Mais oui mon chéri. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, me rassura ma mère. Va donc t'amuser un peu, ça va te faire du bien, ajouta-t-elle en me mettant dehors.

Même si je savais que ma fille ne risquait rien, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu.

\- Bon Ed, t'arrive ! râla ma sœur.

\- Oui, oui, dis-je en la rejoignant à sa voiture.

Quand je fus installé à côté d'elle, on partit. On arriva à la Push une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Après avoir un peu galéré à trouver une place, on alla sur la plage. Il y avait de la musique, un stand de boissons et de nourritures, des lampions étaient accrochés dans les arbres, des grandes torches étaient plantées un peu partout, il y avait aussi un grand feu de camp.

Avec ma sœur, on se mêla à la foule. Je croisais beaucoup d'élèves du lycée. Je passais un très bon moment porté par l'ambiance.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on était là, quand je repérais Isabella. Elle se trouvait, non loin de moi, en compagnie d'un groupe d'amis. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. A un moment, un jeune indien s'approcha de son groupe et passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de ma petite amie après avoir salué tout le monde. Je sentis la jalousie et un peu la colère monter en moi en constatant qu'Isabella ne repoussait pas le garçon.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda Alice en revenant vers moi.

\- Oui, dis-je. Merci, ajoutai-je alors qu'elle me tendait une bière.

\- On bouge un peu ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins, dis-je.

Je voulais garder l'indien dans mon champ de vision pour voir s'il allait tenter quelque chose ou pas.

\- Ok, si tu veux, dit ma sœur avant de partir.

Après avoir discuté ensemble pendant un certain temps, les amis d'Isabella partirent. Elle se retrouva seule avec l'indien, chose qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Mon attention fut détournée par un ballon de foot qui atterrit dans mes pieds. Je me baissais pour le ramasser quand un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha de moi.

\- Excuse-moi mec, s'excusa-t-il en récupérant son ballon.

\- Pas de souci, dis-je.

Une fois que le jeune homme fut parti, je me retournais vers Isabella. Ce que je vis me mit totalement en rogne. Ma petite amie était en train d'embrasser l'indien.

J'avais qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller vers eux et mettre mon poing dans la figure de l'indien, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire car ça ferait des histoires. Après avoir quand même pesé le pour du contre, je décidais de partir.

\- Edward ! entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler.

Je m'arrêtais et me tournais pour faire face à la personne, qui n'était d'autre que ma sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? demandai-je un peu sèchement.

Ma sœur sembla surprise du ton que j'avais employé pour m'adresser à elle. Il fallait que j'essaye de me calmer.

\- Euh, tu pars ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, je vais te ramener.

\- Pas la peine, je vais marcher.

Je me disais que rentrer à pied me ferait du bien, que cela me calmerait et me changerait les idées.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir, donc je te ramène, dit ma sœur en prenant la direction d'où était garée sa voiture.

Je soupirais avant de la suivre. Ça ne servait à rien que j'essaye de la faire changer d'avis. Quand elle s'y prenait, ma sœur était vraiment têtue.

Quand on arriva à la voiture, on prit la route.

\- Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? s'étonna ma mère quand on entra chez moi.

\- Euh oui. Edward voulait rentrer, dit ma sœur.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir ma mère.

\- Je voulais rentrer c'est tout, j'ai bien le droit ? répondis-je un peu sèchement.

Ma mère fut surprise du ton de ma réponse.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec Elsa ? demandai-je histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Oui. Elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure parce qu'elle avait soif et elle s'est rapidement rendormie après avoir bu, m'apprit ma mère.

\- D'accord. Merci maman d'avoir gardé Elsa et merci Alice de m'avoir fait sortir, dis-je. Je ne voudrais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre temps.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils mais elle m'embrassa avant de partir avec ma sœur. Je m'en voulais de les mettre à la porte mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul afin de faire le point sur ce que j'avais vu.

Je pensais qu'analyser les choses m'aiderait à y voir plus clair, mais cela n'était pas le cas au contraire, ça m'énerva encore plus. Je décidais d'aller voir ma fille pour me changer les idées. Je la trouvais en train de dormir tranquillement dans son lit. En posant ma main sur son front, je constatais avec soulagement que sa fièvre avait baissé. Je l'embrassais sur le front et quittais doucement sa chambre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. En le prenant, je vis que je venais de recevoir un sms d'Isabella.

Cc, ça va ? T'es chez toi ? Est-ce que je peux passer ? Je t'aime

Je lui répondis qu'elle pouvait venir. Je descendais l'attendre. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je en me décalant afin de la laisser passer.

Je refermais la porte et Isabella s'approcha de moi. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, je détournais la tête. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Isabella.

Sur son visage, je pouvais voir qu'elle était surprise par mon geste.

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, dis-je.

\- Euh, pourquoi ? Moi ça va, dit-elle.

Ça m'énervait qu'elle agisse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te sens tendu, dit Isabella.

\- Tu as passé un bon moment à la fête de la Push ? demandai-je.

\- Euh oui. J'étais avec des amis.

\- Oui, je sais, lâchai-je sans le vouloir.

Je voulais que ce soit elle qui m'avoue avoir embrassé un autre homme que moi et non moi qui lui dise.

\- Tu étais là-bas aussi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Alice a insisté pour que je vienne avec elle, répondis-je. Et à vrai dire, même si au départ je ne voulais pas y aller, j'y ai vu des choses intéressantes.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Comme le fait qu'une certaine fille embrasse un certain indien.

Je vis Isabella blêmir en comprenant que je parlais d'elle et de son copain.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant ce que j'ai vu semblait très clair ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule. C'était quoi ton but ? Tu as fais un pari avec tes amis, celui de sortir avec un prof ? Tu t'es dit « tiens si je sortais avec M. Cullen, ça ferait un bon pigeon ! » m'exclamai-je.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais n'en tenais pas compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïf ! Tu as dû bien rigoler ! Franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de perdre du temps et de prendre des risques pour une pauvre lycéenne ! m'écriai-je.

\- C'est ça que tu penses de moi ? Que j'ai joué de toi ? demanda faiblement Isabella.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir en est la preuve. Tu n'es qu'une petite lycéenne qui as décidé de pimenter un peu sa pauvre vie, crachai-je.

À la fin de mes paroles, Isabella me gifla. Les larmes baignaient ses joues.

\- Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour ta fille ! dit-elle avant de partir en courant de chez moi.

Je sursautais en entendant la porte claquer. C'est comme si je revenais tout à coup à moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait et dit ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Au départ, j'avais prévu qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle avait embrassé l'indien, mais je m'étais laissé emporter par la colère et la jalousie donc mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée.

\- Papa, entendis-je.

Je sursautais une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? demandai-je en me tournant vers ma fille.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier et j'ai eu peur, dit-elle.

\- Pardon ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je me baissais et la prit dans mes bras pour un câlin.

\- Je te ramène au lit, il est tard, dis-je en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je changeais de destination et la portais jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'installais dans mon lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain me rafraichir et mettre ma tenue pour la nuit.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie, dis-je une fois dans mon lit.

\- Bonne nuit papa.

Ma fille s'endormit rapidement mais ce ne fut pas mon cas. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser au visage baigné de larmes d'Isabella. J'avais vraiment merdé sur ce coup, il allait falloir que je m'excuse et que je rattrape les choses. Mais le fait de voir Isabella embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi m'avait fait perdre les pédales.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à cogiter, j'essayais de me concentrer sur la respiration régulière de ma fille afin de me détendre. Chose qui marcha car je finis quand même par m'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Point de vue de Bella :

\- L'épreuve est terminée, veuillez poser vos stylos, nous dit le professeur.

Il passa dans les rangs afin de ramasser nos copies. Après les avoir toutes récupérées, il nous laissa sortir de la salle de cours. C'est avec soulagement que je rejoignis Angela.

\- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? me demanda mon amie une fois vers elle.

\- Ça a été et toi ? répondis-je.

\- Je pense m'en être pas trop mal tirée. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'on en ait terminé - pour cette semaine - avec les épreuves du bac, dit-elle.

\- Oui, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu ce week-end avant de réattaquer les épreuves mercredi, dis-je.

On se dirigea toutes les deux vers le self. Après avoir pris nos plateaux, on alla s'installer à notre table. On fut vite rejointes par Jessica et Lauren. On échangea toutes les quatre nos avis sur les épreuves qu'on avait eues cette semaine.

\- Hé regardez qui vient d'entrer ! s'exclama Jessica.

Avec Angela, on se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Je me figeais en voyant que c'était Edward.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être en forme. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui arrive. S'il a besoin, je veux bien me porter volontaire pour lui remonter le moral, dit Lauren.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! la gronda un peu Angela. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme. Même quand il nous faisait cours, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'il faisait, ajouta-t-elle.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en entendant les paroles de ma meilleure amie. Je savais que c'était un peu de ma faute si Edward était dans cet état, mais il l'avait quand même un peu cherché car vu ce qu'il m'avait jeté à la figure il y a quinze jours. Il avait cherché à s'excuser mais il m'avait vraiment blessée et ne m'avait laissé aucune chance de m'expliquer.

\- Bella ? Tout va bien ? me demanda Angela.

\- Euh, oui, dis-je faiblement.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je te trouve pâle, insista mon amie.

Il était vrai que je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais trop chaud, la tête me tournait un peu, je sentais la sueur me dégouliner dans le dos, je voyais des petits points devant les yeux, mes oreilles se bouchèrent.

\- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, dis-je avant de me lever.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas, que je sentis mes jambes céder sous mon poids. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon prénom.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus agressée pas la lumière. Je les refermai rapidement. Je rouvris les yeux plus doucement. Une fois habituée à la lumière, je regardais autour de moi. Je constatais que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Alors que j'essayais de me rappeler comment je m'étais retrouvée ici, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Misseran. Comment te sens-tu Isabella ?

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, autrement ça va pas trop mal, répondis-je.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'étais au self avec mes amies et je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'ai voulu sortir prendre l'air et je crois que j'ai fait un malaise, dis-je pendant que le médecin m'examinait.

\- C'est bien cela, confirma-t-il. Quand tu es arrivée, on t'a fait passer des examens et on n'a rien trouvé de grave.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ? voulus-je savoir.

Je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux.

\- Demain dans l'après-midi, répondit le médecin.

\- Mais vous venez de dire que mes examens étaient bons !

\- J'ai dit qu'on n'avait rien trouvé de grave. Par contre, tu souffres de légère dénutrition et vu que tu as quand même eu un choc à la tête, je préfère te garder en observation cette nuit, m'apprit-il.

\- Mouais.

Je n'étais pas très contente, mais de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Je vais te laisser et faire entrer ton père, dit le médecin. Si tu as trop mal à la tête ou besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à appeler, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Peu de temps après que le docteur Misseran soit sorti de ma chambre, mon père y entra.

\- Alors chérie, on me fait des frayeurs ? dit mon père en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit.

\- Je suis désolé papa, m'excusai-je.

\- Le médecin m'a dit que tu ne mangeais pas assez et que tu avais aussi l'air fatigué, dit mon père.

\- Ce n'est rien papa. Tu sais, à cause du bac, je suis un peu stressée donc j'ai un peu moins faim et je dors un peu moins. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand j'aurais fini mes examens, ça ira mieux, expliquai-je.

Il y avait aussi les problèmes que j'avais avec Edward mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda mon père.

\- Mais oui. Je te promets que tout ira mieux, le rassurai-je.

Mon père passa du temps avec moi. Angela passa aussi me voir.

Quand l'heure des visites fut terminée, mon père partit. Après son départ, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Ça faisait quinze jours que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Quand j'avais essayé de m'excuser auprès d'Isabella, elle m'avait envoyé bouler. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car vu ce que je lui avais balancé l'autre samedi, son comportement était justifié.

J'entrais au self du lycée afin de me prendre à manger, même si je n'avais pas trop faim. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la table des professeurs, j'entendis quelqu'un crier le prénom de mon ancienne petite amie. Je me tournais vers la provenance du cri et vis Isabella s'évanouir. Un amas de gens se fit autour d'elle. J'allais appeler les secours pendant que d'autres professeurs allèrent vers elle.

Les pompiers ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Après avoir fait un rapide examen, ils emmenèrent Isabella.

Après que le calme fut revenu, chacun retourna à ses occupations.

À la fin de la journée, je rentrais chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner en rond. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : celle d'aller à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles d'Isabella. Mais à mon grand malheur, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire pour avoir de ses nouvelles ? Je n'étais pas de sa famille.

Vu dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais, j'étais bien content que ma fille ne soit pas là. Il aurait fallu que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais comme ça et ça n'aurait pas était évident. Déjà quand il avait fallu que je lui explique qu'Isabella ne viendrait plus la garder, ma fille avait compris mais elle avait aussi montré qu'elle n'était pas contente. Avec sa nouvelle baby-sitter ça ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'avec Isabella et je trouvais que ma fille s'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même.

Je sursautais en entendant la sonnette d'entrée retentir.

\- Melle Weber ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fis-je surpris après avoir ouvert ma porte.

\- Bonsoir M. Cullen. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me décalais afin de la laisser passer tout en me demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

\- Je suis venue pour vous dire que Bella va bien. Elle a fait un malaise parce qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup à cause des examens et elle est aussi un peu fatiguée, m'apprit la copine d'Isabella.

Je fus soulagé d'apprendre qu'Isabella allait bien mais je savais aussi que tout n'était pas la faute des examens.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ? demandai-je.

\- Je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser d'avoir de ses nouvelles, dit-elle.

D'un seul coup, j'eus l'impression qu'elle était au courant pour Isabella et moi. Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Est-ce qu'Isabella lui avait dit ?

\- Bella ne m'a rien dit par rapport à votre relation, dit Melle Weber comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant alors ? voulus-je savoir.

\- Je l'ai deviné mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, dit-elle. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles d'Isabella, dis-je en la raccompagnant à la porte.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, Bella sort demain après-midi et Charlie sera absent dimanche après-midi, me prévient Melle Weber avant de partir.

Je fus reconnaissant à l'amie d'Isabella pour ces précieuses informations.

Le soir, c'est avec un plan en tête que je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	14. Chapter 14

Larosesurleau tu trouveras peut être les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Point de vue de Bella :

\- Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser seule ? me demanda mon père.

\- Mais oui papa. Va donc rejoindre Billy, tu vas être en retard.

\- Mais…

\- Allez ouste ! dis-je en mettant mon père dehors.

Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant la voiture de mon père tourner au coin de la rue. J'aimais vraiment mon père, mais il pouvait se montrer un peu lourd des fois.

J'étais sortie hier de l'hôpital et mon père avait passé toute l'après-midi avec moi. Aujourd'hui, il était prévu qu'il aide Billy à faire je ne sais quoi, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser seule.

J'allais me préparer un goûter avant de monter dans ma chambre continuer mes révisions pour les dernières épreuves du bac.

J'étais plongée dans mes révisions depuis plusieurs heures quand j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée. Je descendis ouvrir la porte et me figeais en voyant qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en me tendant un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

\- Euh, merci, dis-je en prenant le bouquet.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Edward.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, répondis-je.

\- S'il te plait, insista Edward.

\- Bon d'accord, cédai-je avant de me pousser pour qu'il puisse entrer.

J'allais dans la cuisine afin de mettre mes fleurs dans un vase. Edward restait dans le salon.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? demandai-je.

\- Je voudrais bien quelque chose de frais, si tu as, répondit-il. Merci, ajouta-t-il après que je lui ai apporté un verre de limonade.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là Edward ? voulus-je savoir en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Je voudrais qu'on discute tous les deux.

\- Je crois que tu as tout dit l'autre samedi, dis-je.

\- Comme tu viens de le souligner, c'est moi qui ai parlé. Je ne t'ai même pas laissé t'expliquer.

\- Ça, c'est bien vrai, confirmai-je.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, mais quand je t'ai vu embrasser l'indien… commença-t-il.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, le coupai-je. En fait c'est Jacob qui m'a embrassée et je l'ai rapidement repoussé. Il a même eu droit à une jolie gifle de ma part.

\- Tu l'as repoussé et giflé ? demanda Edward surpris.

\- Oui. Jacob est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père et on a en quelque sorte grandi ensemble. J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur ses véritables sentiments pour moi. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand il m'a embrassée. Après l'avoir repoussé et giflé, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments, que je le voyais plus comme un frère. Alors Jacob s'est excusé et il est parti, expliquai-je. C'est toi que j'aime Edward et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, mais il faut que tu saches que tu m'as énormément blessée avec tes paroles.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Quand je t'ai vue l'autre jour, j'ai été jaloux car je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi comme ton ami l'était. Je sais que je t'ai blessée et je m'en veux, mais j'ai perdu les pédales. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, jamais je ne l'ai ressenti auparavant et j'avoue que des fois je ne réagis pas comme je le voudrais. L'autre samedi, j'avais prévu de te laisser t'expliquer mais je me suis laissé emporter par la colère et j'ai dit des choses vraiment horribles. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ?

\- Je veux bien te pardonner, mais il faut que toi aussi tu sois sincère et honnête avec moi.

\- Mais je le suis !

\- Non ! L'autre fois, tu m'as menti en me disant que tu ne connaissais pas la femme qui est venue chez toi.

\- La femme s'appelle Tanya Denali et c'est la mère d'Elsa, m'avoua-t-il.

\- La mère d'Elsa ? répétai-je surprise.

Edward m'expliqua toute son histoire avec cette fameuse Tanya.

\- Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir revenir dans la vie d'Elsa comme si rien ne s'était passé ? demandai-je abasourdie.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle a cru. Mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, dit-il.

Avec Edward, on discuta encore pendant un moment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, je ferai ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée de comment te faire pardonner, dis-je un peu mutine.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Edward en se prenant au jeu.

\- Tu dois m'embrasser, dis-je le plus sérieusement que je pouvais.

Edward s'approcha doucement de moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. À cet instant, je me rendis compte que ce contact m'avait vraiment manqué. Au départ, notre baiser était plutôt chaste mais il prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux et approfondis encore plus le baiser.

\- Bella, je suis rentré, entendis-je.

Je me séparais d'un bond d'Edward en reconnaissant la voix de mon père.

\- Euh, bonsoir papa, dis-je une fois que mon père fut entré dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir Edward, le salua mon père. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Bonsoir Charlie. Je passais juste prendre des nouvelles d'Isabella, expliqua Edward. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est gentil de votre part d'être passé, dit mon père.

Edward nous salua avant de partir. Il me souffla un baiser dans le dos de mon père avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

J'allais préparer le dîner et Charlie alla regarder la télé. Je le préviens quand tout fut prêt.

\- Je trouve cela inhabituel qu'un professeur vienne prendre des nouvelles d'une de ses élèves, dit mon père quand on fut à table. En plus tu n'es pas vraiment son élève, ajouta-t-il.

\- Moi je trouve cela plutôt gentil, répliquai-je.

Je voyais bien que mon père semblait perturbé par quelque chose.

\- Tout va bien papa ? demandai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Edward et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien. C'est juste un professeur de mon lycée, répondis-je.

J'étais un peu surprise par sa question.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui.

Je me demandais bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser tout à l'heure, dit mon père.

\- Tu… Quoi ? bégayai-je.

\- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser, répéta Charlie.

Je restais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur ce que j'ai vu ? demanda mon père.

\- Euh… Bah… En fait on sort ensemble, finis-je par avouer.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Oui, depuis trois mois, avouai-je.

Avec mon père, on discuta de la relation que j'avais avec Edward. Bien qu'il ait quelques réticences, il me dit qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à notre relation. Mais il me demanda de faire attention à moi.

Après le dîner, je fis la vaisselle pendant que mon père allait regarder la télé. Quand j'eus terminé, j'allais lui dire bonne nuit avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans cette dernière, j'envoyais un message à Edward lui disant que mon père était au courant pour nous deux.

Alors que je finissais de mettre ma tenue de nuit, j'entendis mon portable vibrer. Je regardais qui m'appelait avant de décrocher.

\- Coucou toi, dis-je.

\- Comment ton père a pris la nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? me questionna mon petit ami.

Je lui racontais la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon père. Edward fut soulagé que cela ne se soit pas trop mal passé.

\- Au fait, comment tu as su que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et que mon père n'était pas à la maison aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.

La question m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit mais j'avais oublié de lui demander tout à l'heure.

\- Ton amie, Angela, est venue me voir vendredi soir et c'est elle qui m'a donné toutes les informations, répondit Edward.

On discuta encore un peu tous les deux avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de raccrocher. J'envoyais vite fait un sms à Angela pour la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait, avant d'aller me coucher. Une fois de plus, elle m'avait démontré qu'elle était vraiment une amie en or.

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à loodie38 de m'avoir fait part de mon erreur. Voilà le vrai chapitre 15. Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajout. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15

Point de vue de Bella :

Cette semaine avait été assez intense car j'avais dû passer les dernières épreuves pour le bac. J'avais aussi eu une conversation avec Angela par rapport à la relation que j'avais avec Edward. Elle m'avait appris comment elle avait découvert la chose. En fait, elle avait juste été très observatrice. Angela me soutenait dans cette relation et elle m'avait dit que si j'avais besoin de nouveau d'un ''alibi'', elle m'aiderait. Je lui avais répondu que c'était gentil, mais que cela ne serait pas nécessaire car mon père était au courant pour Edward et moi. Je lui avais aussi raconté la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon père par rapport à Edward.

\- Hou, hou ! Bella ! entendis-je.

Je sortis de mes pensées en reconnaissant la voix d'Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

\- Ce serait plus à moi de te poser cette question car ça fait près de dix minutes que tu nettoies la même vitre, dit Alice.

Je rougis en constatant que ce qu'elle disait été vrai.

\- Désolée, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, m'excusai-je.

\- Ça, j'avais bien remarqué. Tu as des problèmes ? Car si c'est le cas et que tu veux en parler, je suis là, dit-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je.

Je repris ma tâche en faisant plus attention à ce que je faisais. Aujourd'hui, vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients, Alice avait décidé qu'on devait faire un peu de ménage.

Quand la boutique fut fermée, ma patronne me proposa de me joindre à elle et Jasper. Ils avaient prévu d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant et de se balader un peu. Je refusais poliment avant d'aller à ma voiture. En fait, il fallait que je rentre directement car je devais me préparer pour le dîner que j'avais ce soir avec Edward. Vu que j'avais fini mes épreuves du bac, il m'avait invitée à dîner chez lui pour fêter la fin des examens.

Une fois chez moi, je mangeais après avoir réchauffé les restes d'hier soir. Une fois mon repas terminé, je profitais que mon père soit absent pour faire le ménage dans toute la maison.

J'allais ensuite me faire couler un bain. Quand la baignoire fut remplie, j'entrais dedans. Au contact de l'eau chaude, mon corps se détendit petit à petit. Quand l'eau devient plus froide, je vidais la baignoire avant de me laver. Une fois séchée, j'allais dans ma chambre et partis à la recherche de la tenue idéale pour ce soir. Après avoir cherché pendant au moins vingt minutes, je trouvais enfin mon bonheur. Il s'agissait d'une robe toute simple à fines bretelles de couleur rouge, elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Une fois habillée, je me séchais les cheveux et les coiffais en un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Je me maquillais aussi légèrement. Une fois fin-prête, je constatais qu'il était l'heure d'aller chez Edward. Je descendis et enfilais une paire de chaussures argentée, avant de partir de chez moi.

Une fois devant chez Edward, je sonnais.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, me salua Edward après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Bonsoir Edward, dis-je en entrant chez lui.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Edward prit possession de mes lèvres. On put enfin se dire correctement bonjour. On rompit notre baiser quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir.

\- Tu es magnifique, me complimenta Edward.

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau, répondis-je.

Il portait un jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et qui mettait en valeur son torse.

Edward me prit la main et me conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je fus subjuguée par ce que je voyais.

La lumière était tamisée la table était recouverte d'une nappe rouge et d'un chemin de table noir deux petits bouquets de roses rouges étaient disposés à chaque extrémité de la table des petites bougies étaient allumées sur le chemin de table.

\- La table est superbe, dis-je.

\- Ravi que cela te plaise, répondit Edward en tirant une chaise afin que je puisse m'asseoir.

Une fois que je fus installée, Edward partit dans la cuisine. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau de petits fours. Il me servit une coupe de champagne avant de se servir et de s'asseoir.

\- Je porte un toast à la fin de tes examens, dit Edward en levant sa coupe.

\- À la fin de mes examens, répétai-je en trinquant avec lui.

Pendant l'apéritif, on discuta un peu de mes épreuves du bac. Quand on eut terminé les petits fours, Edward alla chercher le reste du repas.

En entrée, on avait une salade de chèvre chaud avec des petits lardons ainsi que des morceaux de noix en plat principal, c'était des pâtes au pesto en salade après il y avait un plateau de fromages en dessert, c'était une mousse au citron et au mascarpone. Le repas était accompagné de différents vins suivant les plats servis.

Pendant qu'on dînait, on parlait de tout et de rien. On rigola aussi beaucoup. Je passais vraiment un très bon moment.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Edward proposa qu'on regarde un film. Je me calais contre lui pendant qu'il passait un bras par dessus mes épaules. Une fois bien installé, il lança le film.

À la fin du film, je remarquais qu'il n'était pas loin de 23h. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, j'étais vraiment bien ici avec Edward.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit, proposa Edward comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Alors lui non plus ne voulait pas que cette soirée s'arrête.

\- D'accord, acceptai-je avec un grand sourire.

Edward me rendit mon sourire. Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je posais la mienne dans la sienne et le suivis jusqu'à l'étage. Il nous mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette dernière était bien décorée, masculine mais pas dans l'excès.

Je fus détournée de ma contemplation par Edward qui se mit en face de moi. Il leva doucement ses mains vers mes cheveux, afin de les libérer de mon chignon. Je secouais légèrement la tête et mes cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules. Edward m'embrassa tendrement mais notre baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mon petit ami me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je butte contre le lit.

On passa les heures suivantes à s'aimer passionnément.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, j'avais trop chaud. En regardant autour de moi, je trouvais la raison de cette chaleur. Edward avait sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, son bras droit m'entourait la taille et sa jambe droite était entre les miennes.

Malgré le fait que j'avais chaud, je ne bougeais pas. Je fis courir délicatement mes doigts le long du dos d'Edward. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se réveilla. Il releva la tête et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant auquel je répondis.

\- Bonjour, me salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Il est quelle heure ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Presque midi-trente, répondis-je après avoir regardé le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

\- D'accord. Je suis bien ici, je n'ai pas envie de sortir du lit, avoua Edward.

\- Moi aussi je suis bien là, dis-je.

Edward se déplaça un peu afin de s'installer correctement entre mes jambes et il m'embrassa.

\- Papa ? Tu es là ? entendit-on.

On se sépara d'un bond.

\- Merde, c'est ma fille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ma mère ne devait me la ramener que ce soir, dit Edward en se levant précipitamment. Il faut que je descende avant qu'elle ne monte, ajouta-t-il une fois habillé.

Une fois seule dans la chambre, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour sortir d'ici. Je cherchais mes vêtements avant de les enfiler vite fait. J'essayais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux.

Une fois à peu près présentable, je sortis discrètement de la chambre. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais justifier ma présence ici. En passant devant la chambre d'Elsa, j'eus une idée. J'entrais dans la pièce et allais prendre ce que j'avais besoin avant de descendre.

\- Bella ! cria Elsa quand elle me vit.

Elle se précipita dans mes bras.

\- Bonjour Elsa, dis-je en la réceptionnant.

J'eu droit à un gros bisou sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda Elsa.

\- Ce soir je vois une amie pour une petite séance DVD. Mon amie voudrait voir la Princesse et la Grenouille mais comme je n'ai pas le dessin animé, j'ai demandé à ton père si je pouvais te l'emprunter, dis-je. Ça ne te dérange pas de me le prêter ? ajoutai-je.

J'avais trouvé que cette idée de DVD comme justification de ma présence.

\- Je veux bien te le prêter, dit Elsa.

\- Merci ma puce. C'est gentil de ta part, dis-je avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Je me redressais et tombais nez à nez avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Isabella, je vous présente ma mère. Maman, voici Isabella, l'ancienne baby-sitter d'Elsa, nous présenta Edward.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Isabella. J'entends beaucoup parler de vous, en bien cela va de soi, dit la mère d'Edward.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ses paroles.

\- Enchantée madame, dis-je.

\- Appelez-moi Esmée.

\- D'accord.

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, je vais vous laisser, dis-je.

\- Tu pars déjà Bella ? demanda Elsa.

\- Oui. Il faut que je prépare ma soirée, expliquai-je. On se verra plus longtemps une autre fois, ajoutai-je en voyant son air triste.

Je saluais tout le monde avant de partir.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je regardais Isabella partir avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- C'est une jeune fille tout à fait charmante, dit ma mère après le départ de ma petite amie.

\- Oui, répondis-je distraitement. Je ne vous attendais pas avant ce soir, ajoutai-je en faisant face à ma mère.

\- J'avais prévu d'emmener Elsa à la Push pour qu'elle se baigne un peu et en passant non loin de chez toi, elle a voulu venir te faire un petit coucou, m'expliqua ma mère. On ne te dérange pas au moins ? ajouta-t-elle.

. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Euh, non, pas du tout. En fait, j'étais en train de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes papiers quand Isabella est arrivée, mentis-je

\- Elsa, tu viens ? On va aller à la plage, appela ma mère.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? me demanda ma fille.

\- Non. J'ai deux, trois trucs à faire, répondis-je.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure mon papa chéri, dit ma fille avant de partir avec ma mère.

Une fois seul, je soufflais un bon coup. Ce qui venait de se passer avait été un peu étrange. Ça m'avait un peu gêné de présenter Isabella à ma mère en tant que l'ancienne baby-sitter d'Elsa, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était ma petite amie, car c'était trop tôt. Je devais déjà avoir une discussion avec Isabella sur certains sujets. Comme le fait que notre relation allait évoluer après l'obtention de son bac, ce qu'elle attendait de l'avenir, et encore d'autres choses. Mais il fallait en priorité mettre ma fille au courant de notre relation.

Bref, on verrait tout cela le moment venu.

Je décidais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Avant de m'atteler à ma tâche, j'envoyais un message à Isabella lui disant que j'avais passé un merveilleux moment avec elle, je lui marquais aussi combien je l'aimais.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 16

Point de vue d'Edward :

Hier, Isabella avait eu les résultats de son bac, elle avait été reçue avec la mention très bien. Elle m'avait envoyé un message pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je l'avais félicitée. J'aurais bien aimé fêter l'obtention du bac avec elle, mais cela n'avait pas été possible car elle le fêtait avec ses amis. Bien que je sois un peu déçu, j'avais compris, c'était l'un des derniers moments qu'Isabella passerait avec ses amis avant qu'ils ne soient séparés l'année prochaine à cause de leurs d'études.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par ma fille qui sauta sur mon lit.

\- Bonjour mon papa, me salua ma fille.

\- Bonjour ma fille. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Bien aussi. On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui ! s'écria ma fille en descendant de mon lit.

J'enfilais un tee-shirt et sortit de ma chambre avec ma fille. Une fois dans la cuisine, je décidais de faire des pancakes et des gaufres. Le repas se passa dans le calme.

Après avoir mangé, Elsa alla se laver pendant que je rangeais la cuisine. J'allais aider ma fille à finir de se préparer quand j'eus fini dans la cuisine. Quand Elsa fut habillée, elle alla jouer dans sa chambre le temps que je me prépare.

\- Elsa, ma chérie, on va y aller, prévins-je ma fille une fois que je fus prêt.

Ce matin, j'avais prévu qu'on aille se promener un peu.

\- J'arrive papa, répondit ma fille.

Elle me rejoignit dans l'entrée quelques instants plus tard. On sortit se balader tous les deux dans la forêt de Forks. Le maire avait aménagé des sentiers de randonnée assez sympa, il y avait même des petits parcours d'obstacles. Ma fille s'amusa à les faire, des fois il fallait que je l'aide.

Quand il fut presque midi, on fit demi-tour afin de regagner la maison. Je préparais le déjeuner pendant qu'Elsa alla se débarbouiller un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ? me demanda ma fille pendant qu'on mangeait.

\- On reste à la maison, répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On va avoir de la visite tout à l'heure donc il faut qu'on soit là, expliquai-je.

\- Qui c'est qui vient ? voulut savoir ma fille.

\- C'est une surprise.

En fait, il était prévu qu'Isabella vienne à la maison afin qu'on mette au courant Elsa de notre relation et lui expliquait ce qui allait changer à l'avenir. Il y a quelques jours de cela, avec Isabella, on avait enfin eu la discussion qu'on devait avoir sur notre avenir et après avoir discuté pendant plusieurs heures, on avait tout mis au clair.

À la fin du repas, Elsa alla jouer dans sa chambre pendant que je débarrassais la table. Une fois cela fait, j'allais regarder la télé afin de m'occuper. J'étais un peu stressé par rapport à ce qui allait se passer tout à l'heure.

Je sursautais en entendant la sonnette d'entrée retentir.

\- Bonjour Isabella, dis-je après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Bonjour Edward, me salua-t-elle en entrant chez moi.

Elle m'embrassa quand la porte fut fermée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, dit Isabella en voyant que j'étais un peu stressé.

Je savais que ma fille adorait Isabella mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de sa réaction.

\- J'espère. Tu ne crains pas la réaction de ma fille ? demandai-je.

\- Un peu mais je suis sûre qu'elle va comprendre. Elsa est une petite fille incroyable donc ça ira.

J'embrassais vite fait Isabella avant d'appeler ma fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? me demanda cette dernière une fois vers moi.

\- Notre invité est arrivé, dis-je. Va voir dans le salon.

\- Bella ! s'exclama ma fille quand elle fut dans la pièce.

Isabella prit ma fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour Elsa. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda ma petite amie.

\- Bien et toi ? Avec papa, on a été se promener dans la forêt ce matin, dit ma fille.

\- Je vais bien. C'était bien votre balade ?

\- Oui c'était trop bien.

Ma fille se mit à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait durant notre balade. Pendant ce temps, j'allais dans la cuisine afin de sortir des verres, de la limonade et des petits gâteaux. Je mis le tout sur un plateau avant de l'apporter dans le salon. En entrant dans la pièce, je vis qu'Isabella s'était assise sur le canapé avec Elsa à côté d'elle. Je m'assis à côté de ma fille. Quand cette dernière eut terminé son récit, je profitais de l'occasion pour me lancer avant qu'elle ne se mette à raconter autre chose.

\- Elsa, ma chérie, avec Isabella, on voudrait te dire quelque chose, dis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir ma fille.

Après un coup d'œil à ma petite amie, je me lançais.

\- Alors voilà, Isabella et moi on sort ensemble, dis-je.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda ma fille.

\- Ça veut dire qu'Isabella est mon amoureuse, expliquai-je.

\- C'est ton amoureuse ? répéta ma fille.

\- Oui.

Elsa resta quelques instants sans rien dire, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. J'attendais avec appréhension sa réaction.

\- Ça veut dire que Bella va vivre avec nous ? Qu'elle restera avec nous pour toujours ? demanda ma fille.

\- Oui ça veut dire ça, dit Isabella. Mais que si c'est aussi ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime et je veux que tu restes avec moi et papa pour toujours, dit ma fille en allant dans les bras d'Isabella.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Isabella en lui rendant son étreinte.

Je remarquais que ma petite amie avait les larmes aux yeux. Je lui soufflais un ''je t'aime'', auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire.

Après avoir fait son câlin à Isabella, Elsa se rassis entre nous deux.

\- Ma chérie, on voulait aussi te parler d'autre chose, la prévins-je.

\- De quoi ? demanda ma fille.

\- De ce qui va se passer bientôt. Tu sais qu'Isabella a fini d'aller à l'école ici et que maintenant il faut qu'elle travaille… commençai-je.

\- Tu veux faire quoi comme travail ? me coupa ma fille en posant sa question à ma petite amie.

\- Je voudrais apprendre des choses à des personnes, répondit Isabella.

\- Oh, c'est comme papa ! s'exclama ma fille.

\- Oui c'est comme moi, dis-je. Mais pour qu'Isabella puisse faire cela, elle va devoir aller dans une nouvelle école pour apprendre à le faire.

\- Elle est où l'école ? demanda Elsa.

\- À Chicago, répondis-je.

\- Tu vas partir sans nous ? demanda ma fille à Isabella.

\- Non. On va partir avec elle, expliquai-je.

Je craignais un peu la réaction de ma fille quand elle allait comprendre qu'on allait partir d'ici.

\- Mais ça veut dire que je ne verrais plus mamie et papy ! s'exclama ma fille.

Elle fut triste en comprenant cela. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais Isabella me devança.

\- Tu sais ma puce, si tu ne veux pas venir ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux rester ici avec ton papa et venir me voir de temps en temps, dit Isabella.

Je la regardais surpris par ce qu'elle venait de proposer. Il était hors de question qu'on soit séparés et puis quoi encore. Alors que j'allais protester, ma fille me devança.

\- Non ! Je veux que tu restes avec nous ! dit Elsa. Je veux aller avec toi à Chicago. Et puis on pourra toujours venir voir mamie et papy de temps en temps. N'est-ce pas papa ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie. Tu pourras même les appeler quand tu voudras.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, on va habiter à Chicago, dit Elsa avec aplomb. Au fait, c'est où Chicago ?

Je souris face à la réaction de ma fille. J'allais chercher une carte afin de lui montrer où l'on allait habiter.

Vu qu'avec Isabella, on avait tout expliqué à ma fille, je proposais qu'on prenne la petite collation que j'avais apportée.

\- Je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre ? me demanda ma fille après avoir goûté.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je.

Elsa nous fit un bisou avant de monter dans sa chambre.

\- Tu vois que ça s'est bien passé, dit Isabella une fois que ma fille fut partie.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais quand tu as proposé d'aller seule à Chicago ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, répondit ma petite amie. Si Elsa n'avait pas voulu venir, je ne trouvais pas ça juste de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais tout va bien puisqu'elle veut bien venir.

Je pris ma petite amie dans mes bras. On passa le reste de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder tranquillement la télé.

Vers 18h, Isabella m'apprit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

\- Elsa, tu viens dire au revoir, appelai-je ma fille.

\- Pourquoi tu dois partir ? demanda ma fille. Je veux pas que tu partes, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je dois dîner avec mon papa, répondit Isabella.

\- Ah d'accord. Je le connais pas beaucoup ton papa, dit Elsa.

Tout à coup, j'eu une idée.

\- Pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas dîner tous les deux à la maison ? proposai-je à Isabella.

Elle me regarda surprise. Moi non plus je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda ma petite amie.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Euh, d'accord. Je vais appeler mon père pour savoir s'il est d'accord.

Isabella sortit de la pièce afin de passer son coup de fil. J'espérais de tout cœur que Charlie accepte l'invitation. Isabella revient quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon.

\- Mon père est d'accord, nous apprit-elle.

\- Cool ! s'écria Elsa.

\- C'est super, dis-je. Je vais aller préparer le dîner.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa Isabella.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Et moi ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda ma fille.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je.

On alla donc tous les trois dans la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner.

Une heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. C'était Charlie. Après l'avoir salué, je me décalais pour le laisser entrer.

Une fois que tout le monde fut salué, on passa à table. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il ne fut pas loin de 22h quand Isabella partit avec son père. Je montais coucher ma fille dans son lit. Elle s'était endormit un peu plus tôt sur le canapé.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, je remarquais que j'avais un message d'Isabella. Elle me souhaitait bonne nuit et me disait qu'elle était heureuse que tout se soit bien passé avec Elsa et elle m'avait aussi marqué qu'elle m'aimait énormément.

Je lui répondis avant de me coucher.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais il reste encore l'épilogue.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre17

Point de vue de Bella :

Ce matin, en me réveillant, je fus de bonne humeur en me rappelant que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. En effet, Alice avait fermé le magasin pour trois semaines car elle partait en vacances je ne savais plus où, avec Jasper.

Je me levais donc toute contente et descendis dans la cuisine. Une fois à destination, je me préparais mon petit déjeuner qui était composé d'un verre de jus d'orange et de pain de mie grillé avec de la confiture de fraise.

Alors que je mangeais tranquillement tout en regardant des conneries à la télé, j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir. Devant moi se trouvaient Edward et Elsa.

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur demandai-je après m'être décalée afin qu'ils puissent entrer.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? me demanda Edward.

\- Prête pour faire quoi ? voulus-je savoir.

\- Isabella, il était prévu qu'on vienne te chercher à 10h30 car on doit déjeuner chez mes parents, répondit Edward.

\- Oh putain de merde ! m'exclamai-je.

J'avais complètement oublié ça. C'était aujourd'hui que j'allais rencontrer les parents d'Edward. Bon j'avais déjà fait la connaissance de sa mère mais là Edward allait me présenter en étant sa petite amie. Comment j'avais pu oublier cela ? Il m'avait prévenue en début de semaine et me l'avait rappelé hier après-midi.

\- Tu as dit des gros mots, c'est pas bien, dit Elsa.

Je lui souriais vaguement.

\- Euh, faites comme chez vous, je reviens, dis-je avant de courir vers l'escalier.

Une fois en haut, je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain, pris une douche en quatrième vitesse et allais dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes, je trouvais quelque chose qui pouvait faire l'affaire quand on s'apprêtait à rencontrer ses beaux-parents. Il s'agissait d'une robe à fine brettelles de couleur noir qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Je me coiffais et me maquillais vite fait. Je pris mon sac et mis une paire de chaussures ouvertes à talon avant de me dépêcher de descendre.

\- C'est bon, je suis prête. On peut y aller, dis-je une fois vers Edward et Elsa.

\- Tu es belle Bella, me dit Elsa en s'approchant de moi.

\- Merci ma puce, dis-je en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Ma fille a raison, approuva Edward avant de m'embrasser.

Après avoir rompu notre baiser, on sortit tous les trois de chez moi. Je fermais la porte à clé avant de suivre mon petit ami jusqu'à sa voiture. Quand on fut tous installé, on prit la route. On en avait pour un peu plus de deux heures.

Plus on approchait de Seattle, plus je sentais l'angoisse monter en moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser une tonne de questions : comment va se passer la rencontre ? Est-ce que les parents d'Edward vont m'apprécier ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si ce n'est pas le cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de notre différence d'âge ? Etc.

Edward dut remarquer mon changement d'humeur, car à plusieurs reprises, il me pressa la jambe dans un signe de réconfort. À chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, je lui offrais un pâle sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward se gara devant une magnifique maison. Une femme et un homme en sortirent. J'entendis Elsa se détacher et sortir de la voiture. Elle courut vers le couple.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, essaya de me rassurer Edward.

\- Hum, répondis-je.

\- Si jamais ça ne va pas, tu me le dis et on rentrera, dit-il. D'accord ? insista-t-il en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

\- D'accord, dis-je faiblement.

\- Je t'aime, me dit Edward.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture. J'inspirais profondément et soupirais un bon coup afin de me donner du courage. Je sursautais en entendant ma portière s'ouvrir. Edward me tendit la main et attendit patiemment que je m'en saisisse. Après avoir inspiré une nouvelle fois, je me saisis de sa main et sortis de la voiture. Edward m'offrit un sourire rassurant avant de nous conduire jusqu'à ses parents. Ces derniers nous attendaient sous le porche et nous souriaient.

\- Maman, Papa, voici Isabella ma petite amie. Isabella, voici Esmée et Carlisle, mes parents, nous présenta Edward après les avoir salués

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance M. et Mme Cullen. Merci de m'avoir invitée chez vous, dis-je.

\- Enchanté de même Isabella et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Carlisle, dit le père d'Edward.

\- Euh d'accord, acceptai-je.

\- Je crois vous avoir déjà demandé de m'appeler Esmée, me gronda gentiment la mère de mon petit ami.

\- Euh… oui, répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Isabella, dit Esmée avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je fus un peu surprise par cette étreinte mais je lui rendis. Quand elle me relâcha, elle m'offrit un grand sourire.

\- Bella c'est l'amoureuse de Papa, dit Elsa.

\- Oui ma chérie, approuva Esmée.

\- Et si on allait prendre l'apéritif ? proposa Carlisle.

Bon, l'étape des présentations s'était bien passée, maintenant il fallait voir comment allait se passer le repas.

Je suivis la famille Cullen à travers la maison. On alla dans le jardin où la table était dressée.

\- Vu qu'il fait beau et pas trop chaud, on a pensé qu'on pourrait en profiter en déjeunant dehors. Est-ce que cela vous dérange ? me demanda Esmée.

\- Euh non pas du tout, répondis-je.

\- Vous voulez boire quoi ? demanda Carlisle une fois qu'on fut installés autour de la table.

\- J'peux avoir du coca s'il te plait ? demanda Elsa.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, répondit Esmée.

\- Je prendrais bien un rosé cerise, dit Edward.

\- Et vous Isabella, vous voulez quoi ? voulut savoir Carlisle.

\- Je prendrais la même chose qu'Edward, répondis-je.

Carlisle rentra dans la maison. Il revient vers nous quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant notre apéritif. Après avoir servi nos boissons, on trinqua ensemble.

En amuse-bouche, on avait des bâtonnets de carotte et de concombre, des tomates cerises et différentes petites sauces.

\- Alors Isabella, parlez-nous un peu de vous, me demanda Carlisle.

Je leur expliquais que je préférais qu'on m'appelle Bella et je leur racontais un peu ma vie, bien que celle-ci n'était pas très intéressante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à la rentrée prochaine ? me questionna Esmée.

\- Je vais faire des études pour être professeur de littérature française à Chicago, répondis-je.

\- Avec Papa, on va partir avec Bella, dit Elsa.

\- Vous partez à Chicago ? demanda Esmée, surprise.

\- Euh oui, répondit Edward.

Edward expliqua à ses parents ce qui allait se passer à la rentrée. Je remarquais qu'Esmée était triste de cette nouvelle. Alors qu'elle débarrassait l'apéritif, je me levais pour l'aider.

\- C'est gentil à vous Bella, mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous lever, me dit Esmée quand je posais les verres dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que ma relation avec Edward vous dérange ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Tout à l'heure vous aviez l'air triste, dis-je.

\- C'est normal que je sois un peu triste, je viens tout juste de retrouver mon fils et j'apprends qu'il part une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si Edward part. Vous savez, quand on a expliqué à Elsa notre relation ainsi ce qui aller se passer, elle était triste en comprenant qu'elle ne vous verrait plus aussi souvent. Je lui ai proposé qu'elle reste ici avec son père et qu'ils me rendent visite de temps en temps mais elle n'a pas voulu, expliquai-je.

\- Vous avez fait ça ? demanda Esmée surprise.

\- Oui. Pour moi, ce n'était pas normal d'obliger Elsa à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu, répondis-je.

\- C'est très humble d'avoir proposé cela. Je suis peut-être un peu triste de voir mon fils partir car je viens juste de le retrouver, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Pas même quand il était avec la mère d'Elsa. Même ma petite fille est plus heureuse depuis quelques temps. Vous leur faites du bien Bella et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça, dit Esmée.

\- Eux aussi me font du bien et je les aime tous les deux énormément, avouai-je.

\- Vous savez, quand je suis venue à l'improviste chez Edward et que vous étiez présente, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Edward vous a présentée comme étant l'ancienne baby-sitter d'Elsa mais je me doutais bien que vous étiez plus que cela, me confia Esmée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en me rappelant ce moment.

\- Je ne vous demande que deux choses Bella. Premièrement : continuer à aimer et à rendre heureux mon fils et ma petite fille. Deuxièmement : promettez-moi de venir nous rendre visite tous les trois le plus souvent que vous pourrez, me demanda la mère d'Edward.

\- C'est bien mon intention de les rendre heureux et de les aimer le plus longtemps possible. Et bien entendu qu'on viendra vous voir dès qu'on le pourra mais vous aussi vous pourrez venir nous voir quand vous le voudrez.

\- C'est gentil de votre part Bella.

\- J'avais un peu peur que la différence d'âge entre Edward et moi vous dérange, avouai-je.

\- Pas du tout. Je préfère que mon fils soit avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus jeune que lui, qui l'aime vraiment et qui accepte sa fille, plutôt qu'il soit avec quelqu'un de son âge et que ça ne se passe pas bien, me rassura Esmée. Vos parents pensent quoi de cette relation ?

\- Pour mes parents, du moment que je suis heureuse tout leurs va, même si mon père a eu un peu de mal à s'y faire.

\- Je vois. Et si nous allions rejoindre nos hommes car ils vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fait, proposa Esmée.

Je l'aidais à porter notre repas jusqu'à dehors.

\- Tout va bien ? me demanda Edward quand je me rassis à côté de lui.

\- Oui, répondis-je en souriant.

Edward prit mon assiette afin de me servir.

En entrée, on avait de la salade de crevettes pamplemousse et avocat en plat principal, c'était des mini paupiettes de poulets à la menthe en dessert, il y avait un clafoutis aux fruits.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On apprit à se connaitre tranquillement.

Il n'était pas loin de 20h quand on partit de chez les parents d'Edward. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le calme.

\- Papa, j'ai pas faim. Je peux aller me coucher ? demanda Elsa une fois chez elle.

\- Chérie, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu aille te coucher sans manger, dit Edward.

\- Oui, mais j'ai trop mangé chez mamie et papy.

\- Ma puce, je connais quelque chose que tu vas adorer et qui se mange tout seul, intervins-je.

\- C'est quoi ? voulut savoir Elsa.

\- C'est quelque chose que je mange quand je n'ai pas beaucoup faim, répondis-je. Je te propose d'aller regarder la télé avec ton papa pendant que je prépare tout.

J'allais dans la cuisine préparer notre petit en-cas. Je pris trois bols et mis du fromage blanc ainsi que des morceaux de fraises dedans. Une fois mes bols remplis, j'allais dans le salon. Je tendis un bol à chacun avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé avec eux.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Elsa en regardant le contenu de son bol.

\- Goûte et tu verras, répondis-je.

\- Hum ! C'est trop bon ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir goûté.

On mangea tranquillement ce que j'avais préparé. Quand on eut terminé, Edward alla s'occuper d'Elsa pendant que je fis la vaisselle.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer.

\- Elsa t'attend pour que tu lui dises bonne nuit, dit Edward.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'embrassais avant de monter voir sa fille.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce, fait de beaux rêves, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit Bella, me répondit-elle.

J'éteignis la lumière et poussais un peu sa porte de chambre. En me retournant, je tombais nez-à-nez avec Edward. Il me prit la main et m'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je une fois dans cette dernière.

\- Je te kidnappe pour la nuit, répondit-il.

Edward m'embrassa avant de me laisser utiliser sa salle de bain en première. Quand j'eus fini, il y alla à son tour. Je pris un de ses tee-shirts pour dormir et attendis mon petit ami dans son lit. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard seulement vêtu de son boxer. Je me calais dans ses bras quand il fut allongé.

\- Tu vois que tout s'est bien passé avec mes parents. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes, dit Edward.

\- C'est vrai que tu avais raison. Tes parents sont des gens formidables.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé avec ma mère dans la cuisine ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Des choses de filles, répondis-je.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Tu ne sauras pas.

\- Ok. En tout cas, je suis content que ça se soit bien passé et j'ai passé un super moment.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je t'aime Isabella.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Edward m'embrassa avant de s'installer confortablement pour dormir.

Quant à moi, je repensais aux derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse et avoir une relation avec un professeur de mon lycée. Malgré les risques qu'on avait pris, les hauts et les bas qu'on avait eus, on s'en était sortis. Mais je devais bien avouer que le fait de partir à Chicago me faisait un peu peur, cependant je savais que tant que j'aurais Edward et Elsa avec moi, tout irait bien. J'avais quand même un peu hâte de savoir ce que l'avenir allait me réserver.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant Edward resserrer sa prise autour de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je fini par m'endormir entourer des bras de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.


	18. Epilogue

Voilà la dernière partie de Babysicoeur. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Épilogue

Cinq ans plus tard

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me réveillais tranquillement avant que le réveil ne sonne. Je fus quelques instants déconcertée mais tout se remit en place en me souvenant que je me trouvais dans la chambre dans ma nouvelle maison.

Peu de temps après mes cinq ans d'études, avec Edward et Elsa, on était revenus à Seattle car Edward et moi avions eu un poste à l'université de Seattle. Mon père avait été très heureux en apprenant qu'on revenait vivre dans le coin. Mais vu qu'on n'avait pas trouvé de maison qui nous plaisait, Esmée et Carlisle avaient eu la gentillesse de nous héberger. On était restés chez eux près de deux mois avant qu'on ne trouve enfin une petite maison qui nous convenait à tous les trois.

Je me tournais et regardais mon mari dormir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me souvenant de sa demande en mariage.

 **Flash-Back:  
**

 _J'étais en train de me préparer pour ce soir. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais fini mes examens de fin de troisième année et Edward m'emmenait dîner au restaurant pour fêter cela. Pour l'occasion, on avait fait appel à une baby-sitter pour garder Elsa._

 _Une fois prête, je rejoignis Edward dans le salon de notre appartement. Il était en train de corriger des devoirs de ses élèves. Edward enseignait les maths dans un lycée de Chicago. Je me raclais la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence._

 _\- Tu es magnifique, me complimenta Edward en se levant._

 _Je portais une robe rouge à fines bretelles. La robe m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Je portais aussi un châle en soie rouge ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins ouverte. Pour mes cheveux, j'avais fait un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient._

 _\- Merci, toi aussi tu es très beau, dis-je._

 _Edward portait un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise blanche._

 _\- Tu es prête ? me demanda mon petit ami._

 _\- Oui, répondis-je._

 _Je pris ma pochette avant de suivre Edward à la voiture, dont il m'ouvrit la portière._

 _On arriva au restaurant une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. L'hôtesse d'accueil nous accompagna à notre table, qui se trouvait dans un coin tranquille, après avoir vérifié notre réservation._

 _Le repas se déroula tranquillement et les plats étaient délicieux. Malgré le fait qu'on passait un très bon moment, je remarquais qu'Edward avait l'air un peu nerveux._

 _Après le dessert, Edward proposa qu'on aille se promener un peu. On marcha donc jusqu'au petit parc qui se trouvait non loin du restaurant._

 _Une fois vers la fontaine, je ne sentis plus la présence d'Edward à côté de moi. En me retournant, je le vis derrière moi, il avait un genou posé à terre et tenait dans sa main un petit écrin noir ouvert. Je portais ma main à la bouche._

 _\- Isabella, ça fait trois ans que tu es rentrée dans ma vie. Tu m'as accepté comme je suis, tu as accepté ma fille. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu nous rends heureux Elsa et moi. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Isabella, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? me demanda Edward._

 _Au cours de sa tirade, je sentis mes larmes couler le long de mes joues._

 _\- Oui, je veux devenir ta femme, acceptai-je en pleurant._

 _Edward se releva et m'embrassa. Après avoir rompu le baiser, il sortit la bague de son écrin et me la passa au doigt. C'était une magnifique bague en or jaune avec un cœur en topaze bleu._

 _Edward nous ramena chez nous et on célébra nos fiançailles._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Avec Edward, on s'était mariés l'été de ma quatrième année. Ça avait été un mariage simple avec seulement les personnes qui comptaient pour nous.

\- À quoi tu penses ? entendis-je.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Edward. En baissant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il me regardait avec amour.

\- Ça fait prêt de dix minutes que je suis réveillé et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, bouda Edward.

\- Excuse-moi. Je repensais à ta demande en mariage, dis-je.

\- Ah bah si tu pensais à cela, tu es pardonnée, dit Edward.

Il m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour.

\- Pas trop stressée ? me demanda mon mari après avoir rompu notre baiser.

\- Un peu, avouai-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour que j'allais exercer seul mon métier de professeur. Grâce à M. Torino, un professeur et mentor que j'avais eu durant mes cinq années d'études, j'avais eu un poste à la fac de Seattle.

Avec Edward, on se leva et on se prépara avant qu'Elsa ne se lève. Je finissais de préparer le petit déjeuner quand cette dernière entra dans la cuisine. Elsa avait maintenant 9 ans et elle était une très belle jeune fille.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, nous salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit Edward.

\- Bonjour ma puce, la saluai-je.

Malgré le fait que ça faisait un an qu'Elsa m'appelait ''maman'', j'avais toujours un peu de mal à m'y faire. Je me souvenais très bien de ce jour où elle m'avait fait ce magnifique cadeau.

 **Flash-Back**

 _C'était le lendemain de notre nuit de noce. Edward et moi allions chez ses parents récupérer Elsa afin qu'on puisse rentrer à Chicago._

 _Durant le trajet du retour, je trouvais qu'Elsa était extrêmement calme. Une fois chez nous, elle alla directement dans sa chambre._

 _\- Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler ? me demanda Elsa en revenant dans le salon._

 _\- Bien sûr ma puce, dis-je._

 _J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Je la vis échanger un regard avec son père._

 _\- Tiens, c'est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi, me dit Elsa en me tendant un paquet cadeau._

 _Elle n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle. Le papier cadeau recouvrait une petite boite en carton. Dedans se trouvait un cœur rouge en perles collé sur une feuille cartonnée blanche. À l'intérieur du cœur il y avait écrit une question :_

 _Veux-tu bien être officiellement ma maman ?_

 _Je sentis les larmes couler en lisant les mots. Je regardais Elsa et je vis qu'elle me regardait avec appréhension. Quand à Edward, il m'offrit un sourire rassurant._

 _\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demandai-je à Elsa._

 _\- Oui. Je t'aime Bella et je veux que tu sois ma maman. Quand j'ai demandé à Papa si c'était possible, il m'a bien expliqué comment faire et ce que ça impliquait. Après en avoir longuement parlé, on a fait les papiers pour que tu puisses m'adopter. Donc si tu veux, tu n'as plus qu'à signer les papiers qui sont dans la boite, me dit Elsa._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce et je serais ravie d'être ta maman, dis-je._

 _Elsa me sauta dans les bras et pleura de joie avec moi. Je signais les papiers pour l'adopter et les envoyais._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Quelques mois après avoir envoyé les papiers de l'adoption, j'étais officiellement la mère d'Elsa.

\- Tout va bien maman ? me demanda Elsa, me tirant une nouvelle fois de mes pensées.

\- Oui ma puce, répondis-je.

On prit tranquillement tous les trois notre petit déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, Elsa alla terminer de se préparer. Quand elle fut de retour dans le salon, on partit tous les trois pour notre première journée de cours.

\- Ma chérie, ce soir c'est papy Charlie qui vient te chercher à l'école, dit Edward quand il fut garé devant l'école d'Elsa.

Mon père avait pris quelques jours de congé afin de venir nous voir et il avait proposé de récupérer sa petite fille à la sortie de l'école. Il était vraiment gaga d'Elsa.

\- Oui Papa. À ce soir, je vous aime, nous dit Elsa avant de sortir de la voiture.

Quand elle fut rentrée dans la cour de l'école, Edward redémarra la voiture. Il se gara sur le parking de la fac une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Tout ira bien, me dit Edward avant de m'embrasser.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture. J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser que j'allais enfin faire le métier que je rêvais de faire depuis toute petite. Ma vie avait tellement changé depuis cinq ans. J'avais un mari que j'aimais plus que tout, une fille vraiment adorable, un métier que j'aimais, que demander de plus ? Peut-être un enfant avec Edward ? Mais cela on verrait plus tard même si avec Edward on commençait à en parler.

Avec Edward, on se sépara pour gagner chacun notre salle de cours. Devant la mienne se trouvaient déjà mes élèves en train de m'attendre. Je les fis entrer dans ma salle. Une fois installée à mon bureau, je pris vraiment conscience de la chance que j'avais.

Quand mes étudiants furent installés, je me levais.

\- Bonjour, je suis Madame Cullen, votre nouveau professeur de littérature française. Cette année nous allons étudier…


End file.
